Falling For You
by StarUchiha
Summary: Cyclonis is forced to leave Cyclonia only with three things: her dignity,her clothes and Dark Ace.Piper's mother was going sever her only daughters back in an attempt to keep their terra's culture alive. AerrowPiper CyclonisDarkAce/ ON HIATUS
1. KarayanSalome

Ok ive decided to put of my original story secrets for a while and don't even ask about elements the first chapter of that won't be up for a while

Pairings: Dark Ace/Master Cyclonis & Aerrow/Piper

So well here we go

Falling For You

By: StarUchiha

Chapter 1:

It had been a week that day, a week that day that Ravess had turned all of Cyclonia against her. Cyclonis sighed before tightening the hold on the black, cotton blanket over her slender shoulders.

"Stupid Ravess," she muttered underneath her breath.

The night around her was calm yet reckless everywhere her violet eyes seemed to roam. Small animals fought with each other cloaked in the shadows of the evergreen trees while the lake in front of her seemed so calm, almost like it pause time itself.

Dark, light, calm, reckless, opposites to each other and yet they were so the same. One couldn't live without the other for with out one the other could not exist. There could not be the dead without the living nor could a bee survive with out a flower. Life would be unbalanced, incomplete. It was as they say "Opposites attract", and it was all that simple.

Problem is that it's never that simple, nothing is anymore. It seemed even a simple flower could be such a complex thing to her.

Cyclonis herself was a flower, a rose. A beautiful being, but every rose has thorns and she had many.

The fingers on her left hand slowly dug into the grass beside her, kneading it into a fine soil. She quickly retracted her hand and wiped the excess earth from her fingers onto her blanket.

She gasped slightly as and unexpected purring emitted out of the darkness and a small kitten emerged from under her blanket.

"Well what do we have here," Cyclonis asked her self before picking up the kitten from the ground and held it up in front of her face.

The kitten looked at her with big watery golden eyes and let out a small noise almost like a whine. Its black fur was knotted and coated over with a thin layer of dust.

Cyclonis gently pulled the kitten toward her chest and held it like a small infant. The kitten looked up and her before making itself comfortable in her arms. Taking her blanket in one hand sheet started to brush the dust off the little creature in her arms and onto her source of warmth.

Cyclonis almost smiled as the small feline let out a sound of content and rubbed itself up against the area just above her breasts.

Many names ran through her head of what to name this adorable creature. Whether she would admit it or not Cyclonis had always had a soft spot for all members of the cat family. Oh how her "roomy" would not like this.

"Master?"

His voice made her jump slightly and almost drop her newly found friend. Slowly she turned to face her only loyal servant her eye giving the kitten a quick look to make sure it was concealed under her blanket.

"Don't call me that anymore, Dark Ace."

"Then what am I supposed to call you? I took an oath to protect your family when your father was reigning over Cyclonia. I am always to refer to as Master," he stated sitting down beside her.

"Just call me, Cyclonis when were in private but Lark anywhere else, I guess. Atmosia probably still thinks I'm in rule over Cyclonia now."

"As you wish Cycl-," Dark Ace stopped suddenly before going into a sneezing fit, "Is there a cat near by?"

"No," Cyclonis lied, "Why would there be a cat around here? Your not allergic to them, are you Ace?

"No of course not I jus-," Cyclonis quickly brought her hand to her mouth to suppress her small giggles when the Dark Ace silenced himself with yet another sneeze.

Cyclonis cocked an eyebrow playfully at him, "You sure about that?"

"Okay, maybe I'm slightly allergic to cats."

"Slightly?"

"Okay I surrender! I'm allergic to felines! Is that what you want to hear," He asked her.

"Yes but I lied. This little one," Cyclonis confessed pulling the kitten out from under her muddy blanket, "is what's causing your allergy attacks. It came waddling up to me a while ago with these big yellow eyes and well I just had to pick it up."

"It?"

"Well if you're so smart why don't you figure out its gender," she said handing the small fuzzy feline to him.

The Dark Ace resentfully took the small black fluff-ball from Cyclonis giving her a second glance of disgust. Cyclonis just cocked an eyebrow at him hope that would shut him up.

She was wrong.

"Are you serious," He asked her unsuccessfully trying to cock an eyebrow back at her.

"Yes," she answered with a slight tone of demand in her voice.

"You have got to be kidding."

"I'm not so suck it up you wuss and tell me its gender? Unless your little allergies have made you _afraid_ of cats?"

She knew all to well that she had hit a tender spot, the look and his face was priceless.

"I am not _afraid_ of a stupid little kitten," He growled at her then brought the fuzzy creature up to his face.

The kitten started struggling trying to break free from Dark Ace's grip, Giving him a quick bite on the finger before wriggling out of his grasp and jumping into Cyclonis's lap. As the kitten landed Cyclonis let out a barley audible gasp of surprise. The creature looked up at her then turned and hissed at Dark Ace. Turning back to Cyclonis it gently rubbed up against her stomach area and curled into a small ball of black, yellow-eyed fluff.

Cyclonis slowed stroked its back while it let out a small yawn and fell asleep. She raised her half-lidded gaze to the great Dark Ace who just so happened to be allergic to cats.

"You're pathetic," She giggled at him.

"That thing is pathetic," He growled pointing at the sleeping kitten in her lap.

"Ace, why did you refuse to stay in Cyclonia with Ravess and Snipe," she asked quietly, her half-lidded still on the fluff in her lap.

He almost choked on his spit, that question had definitely caught him off guard.

"Two reasons mostly I guess, one there was no was in hell that I would take any orders from Ravess never mind Snipe," He sneered.

"And the second?"

"I already told you, I made an oath to your father to protect him and his family for as long as I live."

"Oh right, the oath." Her voice was hoarse and dry, with a slight dab of disappointment

"By the way before I left I kind of left some hair dye in her and Snipe's shampoo bottles," He said after a somewhat long period of silence.

"You did what?"

"I turned Ravess's hair custard yellow and Snipe's bright pink."

She chocked on her spit doing her best to hold back the laughter trying to force its way up her throat.

"You know," she said trying to fill in the silence, "Ravess is probably going to add 2000 to reward for your capture."

"Yes, but it was worth it. If only I could see their faces when they find out."

"Sorry but I'm not much of a help there."

"Too bad the looks on their faces would have been priceless."

"Ahh, yes wouldn't it have been nice?"

"Oh yes it would have but there is no way so I guess we can't see them freak."

"For all we know they could all ready have yellow and pink hair already."

"Yes, yes I suppose your right."

Lark continued to stroke the kitten's fur while it slept not knowing what to say next. She slightly pleaded for the silence to stop for what seemed like an eternity but was only a few seconds.

"So what do we do now," He asked snapping the unbearable silence in two.

"I, I don't know Ace. We can't go back to Cyclonia or into any terra for that matter. We have no where to go Ace, absolutely no where."

"I know," He said bluntly, "but we can survive, trust me."

"You were the only one I ever did trust Dark Ace, I trusted you even more than I trusted my own family."

Her violet eyes searched his hoping to see something, any emotion at all while his scarlet ones couldn't help but stare back. His blood red eyes hypnotizing her every move. Not noticing how dangerously close their faces were he gently brought his hand up and cupped her cheek bring her face even closer to his.

After a few moments of processing, Cyclonis realized what was happening and immediately pulled away. A heavy maroon blush covering her cheeks as she opened her mouth to talk, only a scrambled hacking noise emitted from her delicate mouth.

The Dark Ace shot up from his sleeping bag, beads of sweat rolling down his masculine face. The dream paralyzed his mind sending tainted images though his mind.

He slapped his forehead in a frantic attempt to clear the images of him and his _master_ doing things he had rather not think never mind talk about.

From the corner of his sleepy gaze he watched her fling her arm over her head in her sleep and mention something about "Karayan-Salome".

As disturbing as that dream was he unfortunately every day for the last week had woken only to find that the greater amount of his nightmare was true, everything but the almost kiss.

In the end he did end up finding out the fur balls gender. It's seemed the little fuzz ball ended up being a girl, but for him that did not change his harsh feeling toward the little creature. Lark on the other hand had the little creature following her everywhere after she named it.

"Karayan, go to sleep please," Cyclonis mumbled in her sleep attracting a few seconds of the Dark Ace's precious pondering time.

Yes, Karayan, Karayan-Salome, what a ridiculous name for a cat. Lark had mentioned something about it meaning dark asking of God or something or other. He'd ask her later and hope to get a straight answer. He let out a small grunt and he got out of his own sleeping bag and walked out the front of the tent.

Cyclonis cracked an eye-lid open just in time to see her only loyal servant leave the tent they, much to her dismay, had to share. Closing her eyes and sighing she picked up the sleepy form of Karayan-Salome. Gently she struggled to pull herself into an upright sitting position.

Karayan let out a yawn her black fur shining in the little sunlight the tent let in. Looking up at Cyclonis she gently gave a small lick on Lark's face. Cyclonis smiled a little no caring what slightly painful sensations the small creatures tongue left on her cheek. Giving Karayan-Salome a small peck on the top of her head Lark put her down and slipped out of her sleeping bag. Getting up from the hard floor she stopped to pick up Karayan once again. Holding the kitten like a small infant she left the tent and joined the Dark Ace outside.

"I see you're awake," He said bluntly while setting up the preparations for breakfast.

"Yes," She replied with the same blunt tone, "I do believe I am, unless of course I am still dreaming which I find highly unlikely."

"Yes well it seems we are extremely low on supplies, food, water, food."

"You mentioned food twice," she said walking over to him, Karayan in hand, and sitting beside him.

"Did I? Well as you probably already know I'm not much of a morning person."

"Yes, well it's not exactly hard to tell as you do make it quite obvious."

"You think I'm obvious now? Well you've never seen me with a hangover."

"And I'm glad I haven't," She said confidently, "if you're even more of a bore with a hangover than you are now I think that I would die of boredom."

"I'm not a morning person."

"We've already established that, or well at least I have. I think the only thing that could get though that thick skull of yours is if we were ambushed by the Storm Hawks."

"If that was an insult, well try it on me when I'm not half asleep," He stated pouring the last of the bacon on to a plate.

"This is going to be a long day," He mumbled as he devoured a piece of bacon, tearing at it with his teeth like some kind of dog.

After gently taking a piece and feeding it bit by bit to Karayan-Salome she replied, "Yes, yes it is."


	2. Painful Cultures

Falling For You

Falling For You

Chapter 2

By: Toph-Zuko

Secrets, some hurt, some don't. But this secret, oh Atmos neither the strategist nor the leader knew what would happen if their own little secret came out. Piper would try to imagine the looks on their faces but never could she get it right, but with her eighteenth birthday coming up she and Aerrow both knew that they would have to tell the team, including their newest member, about her heritage and their relationship.

Venom-Rose's eye gently fluttered apart as she lifted her head from the table at the bridge of the Condor. The doctor slowly rubbed her eyes before realizing she had fallen asleep while studying, yet again.

"Dammit," Venom-Rose mumbled harshly, "I'm am never gonna memorize this if I keep falling asleep! Stork's right, I am doomed."

"Doomed," A voice asked walking in.

"Go away Finn," She growled, "I' trying to study the signs of Leukemia."

"Loo-what," Finn asked in a daze.

"You know what, that's it," Venom-Rose said picking up her piles of books and got up from the table, "I'm just gonna go study in my room."

"Okay! You do that, but," He said going in front of her, "If you ever need any 'help' from the Finn-man, you just call."

She sighed, short and deep.

"Finn give it up okay, err," She groaned wondering if the idea in her head was a good one, "You see…Okay! UM can you keep a secret?"

"I am the master of secrets."

"Umm, sure…anyway in no way may you tell my brother anything which I'm bout' to tell you, okay?"

"My gorgeous lips are sealed"

"Yeah, sure well you see I'm…e-en"

"En? En what? Enchanted? En-spired?"

She mumbled something under her breath.

"Speak up I cant hear you," Finn insisted.

"ENGAGED! I'M ENGAGED OKAY!?"

"Wow…as in?"

"Yeah," She mumbled, "As in I'm gonna get married."

"Wow, now I feel weird, hitting on a taken woman and all. Wait why can't Stork know?"

"I've had some pretty nasty characters for boyfriends, so he's gotten a bit overprotective bout' my love life."

"Oh, like what?"

Venom-Rose was dumbfounded, why in Atmos did Finn all of a sudden want to know everything about her love life.

"You know the regular, they cheated on me, ended be being murderers, two actually committed suicide, but Garret's different he's better he's well he's everything I ever wanted and more, I love him."

"Garret huh?"

"Yeah," she sighed before snapping out of her dreamy daze, "Anyway I'd better go study, oh and no one will ever know bout' this little conversation, okay?"

"What conversation," Finn smirked.

"Good boy I'll try to get Piper to make you some sand cakes later."

Finn smirked before heading over to the rusty old fridge.

She fixed her grip on her books and then started walking down the main corridor to everyone's rooms.

Meanwhile…

Piper groaned into her pillow.

"Crap," she muttered as another wave of pain came over her. She lay over her yellow comforter, in nothing but her undergarments.

Aerrow sat on a fold-out stool from one of the broom closets beside her trembling body.

"Please tell me that this is natural, well for Altarians," Aerrow asked. He had long since adjusted to the fact that Piper wasn't human, but the others they had no idea.

"Yeah, but Aerrow you know that the second pair of wings for an Altarian well there the length of me, each!"

She let out another groan. 5 days until her birthday, 5 days until her second pair on wings, 5 days until a never ending feast of painful doom. Oh Atmos now she was sounding like Stork.

Her first pair was relatively small, like any other of her species. They didn't reach farther than her elbow but Aerrow still loved every part of her included the tiny white wing upon her lower back.

"Exactly what's going to happen if we don't tell the crew, and get you back to Terra Altar?"

"My wings won't be delivered properly and I'll most likely bleed to death."  
She said it so calm it almost seemed like she was welcoming death.

"Wait, delivered? It sounds like your pregnant," He chuckled.

She let out a giggle followed by yet another moan.

Her gold orbs looked with her emerald ones and she sighed, "The guys, will you tell them I really don't feel up to it, and it only goes down from here."

"Yeah don't worry about it babe."

He leaned down and kissed her lips lightly and gave her a cheeky smile.

She smiled back then drifted off into a humble sleep. Aerrow listened to her breathing fro the next couple of minutes trying to summon up the strength to tell the guys that piper well wasn't and never was human. He knew they wouldn't take it hard but he knew it would still be something to them.

"Okay," He said taking in a gulp of air, "let's do this."

Cyclonis picked up the kitten after she had collapsed from exhaustion. Dark Ace sighed "you know I think that thing has the right idea. Were never gonna reach a town it we keep over exerting over selves like this. We'll start up in the morning."

Cyclonis nodded and Karayan-Salome eagerly copped.

Dark Ace had already sat on the ground when he noticed the kitten nodding.

"Okay now that's just creepy."

"Hmm," She replied making no effort to even look at him.

"Ugh," He pouted pulling the heavy backpack off his back, "Never mind, here let me have your bag."

He pulled the bag gently off her slender shoulders, and started to unpack them both.

Cyclonis peered around at where they were. A small valley, over grown grass, wildflowers as far as the eye could see. She shook her head this place it can't be real, it just couldn't.

Karayan-Salome was curled up in Cyclonis's lap, sleeping soundly surrounded by the warmth of fur and Cyclonis's civilian clothing.

Dark Ace shivered as a wave of heat passed over him. Her civilian clothes were nothing but a simple strapless black dress, fishnet stocking, and a pair of leather boots that reached above her knnes.

"Something wrong Ace?"

"ah no, no."

"Hmmm…another nightmare?"

'What the,' His head screamed.

"How, how did you know about the _nightmares_," he stuttered

"Well, it's not like you don't make it hard to figure out. You moan, you groan, you toss, and you turn. The regular symptoms."

Her violet eyes once again scanned the divine valley.

Oh those eyes, those eyes that saw so much though 16 years, blood, death, crime and punishment. The poor girl had gone through more than anyone would like to admit, her father beat her, kill her mother infront of her for _treason_, and then committed suicide when she was 14 after a rare disease known as _Adrika Parlisis_. It drove him over the edge. Atmos knows what else that man did to her.

"I'm going to go bath, in the lake at the other end of the valley," She announced placing Karayan-Salome on her sleeping bag.

"Just don't be too long," Dark Ace yelled after her, completely unsure if she had heard anything of what he said.

"It's been 2 FRICKIN' HOURS, WHERE IS THAT WOMAN!"

Karayan-Salome had long since awoken from Dark Ace's worried screeches about his ex-master. The kitten shook her dark furred head and walked infront of him. He looked at the small black puff infront of him

"Oh did I wake you," He asked

The kitten rolled her eyes and jumped onto his shoulder then bit his ear.

"Ahh what the hell was that for!"

The puff then pointed her paw towards the other end of the valley and meowed.

"Go after her? But shes," he gulped, "_bathing_."

Karayan-Salome then shook her head and bit his ear once more.

"Okay,okay! We'll go but if she gets mad and kills me in the process I'm gonna come back and haunt you -," He sneezed. Well looks like that allergy medication had worn off, "I'm in hell."

Cyclonis sighed in the especially cool water of the lake.

--Flashback—

Cyclonis watched as his talon pierced his daughters back like a corset. They were instructed to weave a ribbon imbedded with midnight current crystal so he may harm her without even moving a finger. Each hole had a different crystal that combined with the midnight current crystal would add more and more to the pain she would endure fro making even the tiniest of mistakes

--Flashback end—

She screamed as she felt her inside light aflame, why, how? This was impossible her father was dead; he was the only one who could control the ribbon.

"Oh my, how you've grown," a voice remarked from the distance.

"F-father!?"


	3. Family

Falling For You

Okay before I start this chappie id like to thank all my reviewers especially Black-Wolf-Warrior whom stated that if kind of confused em' when I switch stories so I went back and went over and found that the line that I had made on Word hadn't appeared on the document on so hats off to em'!!

Falling For You

Chapter #3

It seemed fate had finally taken somewhat of a nice turn for Piper, it seemed the closer she got back to Terra Altar the more the pain lessened. Aerrow had told the entire ship the secret she had tried to keep from them since she came to live in Atmos. Everyone took it pretty well, but predictably Stork went into a rant about how many Altarians' have bird parasites.

Every so often Venom-Rose would check up on her making sure the pain wasn't getting worse.

Piper was now sound asleep, her body tangled in her comforter.

"Well," Aerrow asked while Venom-Rose took Pipers hourly heart rate check.

"She's fine Aerrow," the young merb insisted, "As has she been all day, normal heart rate, normal blood pressure nothing out of the ordinary. Well at least according to my book, it was the only thing I could find with a chapter on the birthing on an Altarians second pair of wings."

"The only one," He took the dusty book from her hands.

It was thick and took some focus to hold.

"Yeah, and the chapter isn't even that big, half of that damn book is on the war that separated Terra Altar from Atmosia's government."

"War?"

"Yeah ever wonder why you never see Altarians running around well anywhere? Its strictly forbidden for anyone to go into Terra Altar never mind out."

"Then how did Piper get to Atmosia?"

"Uhhh," She stuttered , " I have absolutely no clue."

"Well that's a lot of help."

"A-aerrow," Piper murmured into her pillow before readjusting her self to a more comfortable position.

Aerrow blushed at her tone, that seductive tone she spoke his name with.

"Yea know I think I'll you two alone," she said giving him the "I know you like her" wink.

Piper's sunset eyes fluttered open a few minutes later.

"Aerrow?"

"Oh hey," Aerrow replied immediately in a soothing voice.

"So did you-"

"Yeah, I did."

"Hmm, and?"  
"Everyone but Stork took it well."

"Huh? Stork, why?"

"Something about bird parasites and what not."

"Oh I should have known."

Aerrow laughed a bit at her remark, "Yeah."

00000 With Cyclonis, Ace and Karayan-Salome 00000

"What the fuck is going on," Dark Ace murmured as he placed an unconscious, toweled, Cyclonis into her sleeping bag.

"First we get mutinied out of Cyclonia, and then this thing shows up-"His rant was silenced by Karayan-Salome biting his ear, he sneezed before restarting, "and then I find her screaming at nothing."

Karayan-Salome jumped off from his broad left shoulder and walked over to her sleeping space underneath Cyclonis's arm. Dark Ace then reluctantly took his heavy gazed from her and slipped into his own sleeping bag, not caring to remove his civilian clothes or the fact that it was only noon.

00000000000

Dark Ace awoke to a soft humming through the air. He resentfully flipped his body over to face the hushed music, a simple tune. Opening on of his crimson eye he saw his ex-master up right into sitting position, Karayan-Salome sleeping silently in her lap. After of few moments of processing he pushed his body into a position much like hers.

Though her gazed did not move from off the kitten she was completely aware that he had woke up. The humming had stopped almost immediately as he started simple stretches involving his arms and back.

A silent now loomed over them, a very uncomfortable one.

"Well I'm going to go make food," He said hoping his rushed excuse would be enough to break the tension.

"Ace," She said barley over a mutter but loud enough to stop him dead in his tracks, "What food? We used it all up yesterday."

"Shit," he muttered, she was right as always

"Well," he continued, "Do we have Croma crystals then?"

"Yes, but only two and their about to shatter, so they'll need to be replaced quickly."

He bent down and let his maroon gaze trail over her body. She had changed into her civilian clothes, and obviously took the time to groom herself. Her black eyeliner was the same as always, applied heavy then smudged.

His eye though lit up in shock as a small stray grey tear rolled down her left cheek.

"Oh Lord," He whispered lifting her face up to his and staring into her now dull violet eyes, "Cy, what happened before I came to get you last night."

She opened her mouth to answer, but her throat immediately dried up and a wave mixed sensations washed over her body. She collapsed into his arms, tears now following freely but silently down her face and onto his shirt.

Ace could help but stare her was a side of the woman she had probably kept covered for years. A side that she feared would get her killed, if anyone were to see her at her weakest moment.

He had absolutely no experience in these situations but from some reason his mind and body knew exactly what to do. He quieted her down with gentle movements made by his fingers on back and shoulder alike.

"C'mon," he muttered his hot breath alongside her ear. A burning blush covering her face, "What happened?"

"M-my," She stuttered still flustered from his touches.

"Yes, you're what?"

His voice remained quite and soothing. Cyclonis snuggled a bit more into his built chest before continuing, "My, he's back, even after death his sprit still punishes me."

She skipped had over the word "father" in her sentence to avoid any unnecessary pain it may cause her, emotionally and physically.

"Who?"

"Who? Oh Ace how can you be so dense! My, my…,"She struggled trying to find a word to replace "Father" or "Dad", "my."

Her slow tears then an faster and heavy than before as she then looked up at her only loyal ex-servant, "my f-father Ace, he's back I don't know how but he is."

A look of pure shock covered his face, how it was impossible absolutely impossible he had committed suicide years ago, and infront of the entire Cyclonian army for that matter. He had instantly died; no one could have survived a knife through ones head.

"Great, I'm actually starting to think I'm crazy," She thought aloud.

"I can't believe it but I believe you."

Her violet eyes lit up with hope, "You don't think I'm crazy?"

"Nope."

A then for once in her life Cyclonis had actually smiled a true smile one Dark Ace had then hoped to see again and again.

000000 With da Storm Hawks!!000000

Piper passed around her round her worries getting the better of her.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit," she muttered swiftly but softly.

She eyed the phone she knew it was now or never to call. Else her many brother would jump at the sight of her and probably induce a premature wing birthing.

She took in a deep breath hoping for confidence, and when a slight amount of it came she dialed her old home number.

"Hello, Miaspian residence," a voice on the other line spoke.

'Aw crap not Koi,'she thought.

"Uh, hi brother."

For a few moments all Piper could hear was her own breathing.

'Aww shit he's going to-'

Her trail of thought was then caught off by the strong voice of her brother, "PIPER!? OKAY WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!! YOU BETTER BE HEADING OVER TO TERRA ALTAR OR LORD HELP ME I WILL SNEAK OUT AND KILL YOU BEFORE THE BIRTHING DOES!!"

The bellowing yells had attracted everyone but Stork and Junko to her room.

"uh nice to hear from you to Koi."

"LIKE HELL IT IS! SO WHAT IS IT ARE YOU COMING OR NOT!!"

"Yea we are, we'll be their in about an hour."

"Well then okay, well Russell, Cooper, Blake and I we'll meet you at the crack, till' then try not to go into a pre-mature wing birthing k? Know one up there can help you."

"Excuse me," Venom-Rose snorted in the background.

"Oh sorry did I just offended someone?"

Piper spoke before Venom-Rose had the chance to reply with the potty mouth she usually did when she feel threaten or offended, "Sorry I never told on your last call but we now have a doctor aboard the Storm Hawks."

"Oh okay well meet you at the crack I gotta go Ma wants me off the phone man wills he be happy to know her only little girl is coming home and isn't going to die."

"I'm not little."

"Bye!"

well how goes dat chapter eh? Remember Review plz!

4


	4. Lily and Rivers

Well Chapter 4 tis finally here eh

Well Chapter 4 tis finally here eh? Lol id likes to thx all my lovely reviewers I love you all so much  well here we go

Falling For You

Chapter #4

Due to unfortunate circumstances concerning the Condors engine, the Storm Hawks had to stop only 30 minutes from Terra Altar. Aerrow had allowed Junko and Finn to go explore on an empty Terra below ignoring Storks constant complaints.

All he wanted to do at this point in time was comfort Piper who unfortunately was getting the waves of pain again.

0000on an empty Terra0000

A small figure sat underneath the cool shade of a rather large willow tree. Her Ivory hair blowing in the wing along with a pink knitted shall.

Junko leaned his torso onto a tree near by, his eye watching her sit and stare and her skimmer. A heavy blush covered his cheeks as it had for the last couple minute he had watched her.

"You see now I never took you for the stalking type," a voice husked behind him.

Junko jumped slightly before turning around and hushing the blonde behind him.

"So what her name," Finn asked smirking.

"I don't know I'm to scared to go up to her," Junko responded nervously.

"Oh well that's to bad."

Suddenly in a split second Finn pushed Junko into the open area between the two trees.

The girls head immediately turned to him, a confused look covering her face.

"Ah e-excuse me," she yelled running after him and grabbing onto his arms, "I need a little help."

Junko blushed as red as his leaders hair before answering, "Uh yea sure what's wrong ?"

"Well," She started, "I really don't know where I am, and I only have enough fuel to get me in the air before crashing."

"Hey, I've got an idea, how about you come with me back to the ship I live on! That way we can get you more crystal fuel and Piper could probably draw you up a map to where you need to go."

The young nodded smiling, "I would like that, I would like that very much. By the way I'm Lily."

"My names Junko."

0000000000000 On The CONDOR!! :3 00000

There Aerrow sat, in his now normal seat beside her bed.

And there Piper was sitting upright, comforter covering her body hips down. Her back was stretched straight in and attempt to lessen the pain.

The pain unlike before was not bit by bit every minute or so. It was now constant, a piercing pain in which its origin was the main part of her spine. A pain which hurt her yes but she was ready for it.

Aerrow whom was quite unused to silence on the condor shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Hey Pi, you need anything," his eyes pleaded for something he could do for her, anything not only was he worried about the fact she wasn't talking he was bored. And like many people know worried and bored do not mix.

"No," She mumbled.

Aerrow moved from the fold-out chair to the side of her bed. Piper looked at him, sunset eyes tearing up.

"Oh Piper," He said careful pulling her in a light embrace; carefully avoid the most painful spot of her back.

She gladly returned his gesture and wrapped her slender arms around his neck.

He never minded it if she needed a shoulder to cry on whether it was when they were five or right now. In a way I guess you could say that he was her Kleenex though he preferred to be called her secret boyfriend.

"Thanks Aerrow," she said pulling away from his shoulder and wiping her own tears away with her palms.

"Hey that's what I'm here for," He smirked and gently placed a single peck on her lips.

"Aerrow, Junko needs you on the bridge," Stork voice rung loud and clear over the speaker system.

"I'll be back in a bit," He said giving her a small kiss on the tip of her nose and walking out of her room.

0000on the bridge 0000

Aerrow walked onto the bridge and was eagerly greeted by a very happy Wallop.

"Uh Junko, have you accidentally drank Venom's coffee or something," Aerrow asked pulling his arms away from Junko's grasp.

"No, why, I drink coffee on a daily basis. Why is hers special," Junko gave Aerrow a genuine look of confusion.

"She's a caffeine addict Junko. She adds some sort caffeine powder in."

"Oh right anyway is there anyway Piper can draw me up a map for a friend?"

"Uh I'm not sure. Who's your friend?"

"Well her name is Lily and she got lost and doesn't know how to get home and-."

"You like her eh?"

"Well n-no I well oh-"

"He's caught hook, line and sinker," Finn butt in, "Also she right over there."

Aerrow looked past Finn and at the fair- haired girl sitting silently at the main table.

"So can Piper make up a map," Junko almost pleaded his eyes big and watery.

"I'll go ask her," Aerrow answered walking back toward Piper's room.

"Back so soon," Piper asked when he entered her room.

"Can you draw up a map for Junko," Aerrow said straight to the point over at the edge of her bed.

Piper looked at him and his position. He was there right beside her bed in a kneeling position, his emerald eye sparkling even in the dull light of her room.

"Yea, guess but your going to need to get my supplies and-,"Piper was cut off as a pair off warm lips were crushed on her.

Aerrow pulled away leaving her dumbfounded, one of his famous smirks on his face.

"And that was for," Piper stretched the end of her last word to make her sentence a question.

"I wanted a kiss," Aerrow said bluntly.

"So get Junko in here so I can make the map okay," Piper asked, her face leaning towards is but as he went in for a kiss she pulled back shaking her head "no".

Aerrow turned and walked out of the room then stopping at the door frame he turned he head toward her. He mouthed "I'll get you" then walked out back towards the bridge.

00000000

Piper handed the extremely detailed map she had just finished to Lily whom took graciously in her hand.

"I thank-you ever so much," Lily spoke bowing her head.

Piper was a bit taken back at her actions, she was so proper. That was something she hadn't seen since Harrier last came to visit the Condor two years ago. Now of course it wasn't like she was unhappy to see a bit of maturity on the ship, let's just say not one person was fully mature yet. Aerrow more so than other but he still had kept that boyish reckless charm that made him seem like he was still 14. Then again any other person would say she had a woman on the team now, what was she whining about. But Venom-Rose, yes she a girl but she acts so much like a boy, burping aloud, making rude comments when she feels necessary and always pulling pranks on her brother with Finn.

Amazingly those two got along so well.

"Your welcome," Piper replied smiling, "I have to make replicas of my maps a lot any way. My teammates have a tendency to lose them every time I let them touch them."

Lily giggled slightly before speaking softly, "I hate to intrude but may I ask what illness has made you so bedridden as to not be able to walk."

"Well," Piper stated quickly making up a quick excuse, "I'm afraid my monthly flow came a bit strong. The cramps are quite painful."

Venom and Finn looked at each other and started giggling attracting the eyes of everyone in the room.

Venom-Rose then started a count down from three with her fingers.

3…2…1…BOOM!!

The large noise erupted from the kitchen followed by Storks screams.

"VENOM! FINN," he screamed load enough to make Piper, Lily, Aerrow and Junko alike wince in unison.

Venom-Rose burst aloud laughing so hard small tears rolled down her long face. She calmed down and wiped the tears away then pointed toward the door shakily.

"I'm going to go hide under my bed, don't tell my brother where I am okay? Okay!"

She left the room quickly then all attention was directed on Finn.

"I better go hide under my bed too," he stated then bolted out of the room.

Lily looked back to Piper and asked, "Is it always this chaotic here?"

"Nah," Piper answered, "Usually its much worse, those two are always pulling pranks on Stork. It's in their natures I suppose Venom being Stork's sister and Finn being well Finn."

Aerrow let out a small laugh and then quieted down.

"Well as lovely of a time I am having, I am afraid I should get going. My nanny is probably missing me."

"Wait before you go, can I erm have your," Junko mumbled the last part of his sentence so quietly it became inaudible.

"Pardon me, I'm afraid I couldn't hear you Junko."

A sudden wave of confidence washed over the wallop, "CAN I HAVE YOUR NUMBER?"

Lily smiled at him wrote down her number on a scrap piece of paper from her pocket.

"Here you go I'll be waiting from that call," Lily spoke quietly blushing heavily before saying her last good byes and leaving the Condor.

000000 With Ace, Cy and Karayan-Salome :3 0000000

Ace watched a much changed Cyclonis walk through the shallow river Karayan-Salome resting quietly on her shoulder.

Her dress pulled a little higher than usual so it wouldn't get wet; mesh tights and boots discarded to a small pile at the side of the river.

She looked over to him and motioned for him to join her. He quickly shook his head, knowing full well if he came in he'd go into a sneezing fit.

Damn cat.

Cyclonis pouted and motioned once again for his company.

"I'm out of allergy medication," he yelled to her.

"So," She answered, "I don't think Karayan is enjoying herself anyway."

Ace watched warily as Cyclonis whispered something into kitten's ear. Karayan-Salome nodded eagerly at her idea then was placed onto the edge of the river.

The animal then charged at Ace at full speed letting out a "battle cry" the entire way. Ace made a quick double take at the two women he lived with then ran as fast as he could away from the kitten. Unfortunately his allergies had gotten the better of him sending him spiraling into sneezing fit.

"You know Ace. The lake is a pretty good place to get away from her."

"You evil woman," Ace blurted tearing his shoes and socks off his feet and running into the river.

Karayan-Salome followed as far as the river's edge then smile up at Cyclonis whom gave her a wink in return.

"Okay you got me in the river," Ace said rubbing his nose, "Now why did you?"

"I don't know I was getting lonely and a Karayan isn't exactly a chatty person."

"So you wanted to talk?"

"Yep."

"And… you couldn't just come out of the river and come sit beside me because…?"

Cyclonis tapped her chin and gave him a sly look, "You know Ace that's a much better idea."

Cyclonis then removed herself from the river leaving behind a fuming Dark Ace.

Well that's chapter 4 for ya  review plz it would make me ever so happy :D


	5. Crack in the wall Pirate costumes

Okay first id like to thank my one and only reviewer the lovely DevilsAngelSaphire

Okay first id like to thank my two and only reviewers the lovely DevilsAngelSaphire and fire-dancer123(srry if I got your penname wrong)! It kind of saddened me that no one bothered to review besides them:( did you all hate Lily that much!? Wells she's not going away okay, I promised a great friend of mine id add her into the story I plan to keep my promise. Any way on with the show 

Chapter 5

Venom-Rose entered Piper's room and sat down next to her.

"Bored," she asked.

Piper nodded solemnly.

"Though so which is why I brought this," Venom smiled so large her lip piercing could barley be seen.

Piper looked at the objects Venom was holding. 3 movies, a portable screen rolled into a tube and a video player also portable.

"What movies." Piper asked.

"Nothing much, just the Phantom of the Opera 2004 version, Moulin Rouge and The Little mermaid."

"Musicals," She cringed.

"Yep and all guaranteed to make me cry."

"You cried watching the little mermaid?"

"Only at the part when Triton wreaked all of Ariel's stuff and when she sang part of your world and at the end."

"I really don't want to watch musicals trust me we'll get enough Broadway on Terra Altar. Besides we won't be stopped for much longer will we?"

"My bro says he can get it fixed in about 15 minutes give or take an hour."

"Oh my brothers are going to be pissed, there waiting for us at the crack by now."

"Brothers how many do have 4?"

"No," Piper breathed," I have 15."

Venom's eyes grew so wide Piper could have sworn they were about to fall out of her skull.

"How the hell can you handle that many of em'? Never mind how do you remember all their names! Actually do you know them all?"

"Of course I do. Theirs Koi, Russell, Cooper, Blake, Grech, Timothy, Erik, Seth, Rodger, Bruce, Caravon, Maxwell, Dreathic, Orry and Toby."

Piper giggled at Venom's dumbfounded look on her grey and red face.

"Great now I feel terrible for not being able to memorize my mother's name until I was 12," Venom-Rose huffed leaning back into her fold-out chair.

Piper let out a moments worth of heavy chuckles before quieting herself down.

Suddenly the condor quickly stirred and the engine could be heard ringing through out the long corridors of the ship.

"Looks like the engine running, well if you don't want the movies I'll just go then."

"I didn't mean to be rude," Piper insisted.

"Hmm it's okay I could never get Stork to watch them either. I wonder if Finn will watch them, and if he wont I'll sit on him! See ya doll face!"

Piper rolled her eyes; Venom had obviously been watching late night cops shows again. Doll face, she snickered those words ought to drive Stork crazy.

00000

Venom- Rose walked up behind Finn who was drinking a small cup of hot coco. She slyly sat beside him and looked towards the ceiling.

"You have a plan," He asked between sips.

"No. I wanna watch a movie but everyone's either busy making sure the engines gonna keep going or doesn't like musicals," She pouted.

"Sorry but I stayed up all night watching movies again im pretty tired."

"Ohhh," Venom's pout slowly curved into a big grin, "I have porn."

Finn quickly put his cup down on the table and grabbed her arm," Well then what are we waiting for!?"

Venom laughed then pulled him into her room and set-up the video player.

000 With Cyclonis, Dark Ace and Karayan(yay kitty)!

Cyclonis emerged, in full change room, dressed in a rather _unique_ uniform. A red dress with a huge black crinoline (you know the thing that makes a dress poofy).

Dark Ace broke out in laughter almost crying at the sight.

Cyclonis gave him a creepy smile, "Your uniform is worse."

"How can it be worse then that!"  
000

"Okay it worse," Ace agreed flipping his eye patch down.

"Why did we send a resume here again," Cyclonis whispered to him.

"Because this was the only place that would hire with past experience."

"Were dressed like freaking pirates!"

"I know I know, at least you don't have an eye patch!"

"Pfft, at least you don't have an itchy crinoline!"

000back with the Storm hawks

"Terra Altar is now in view," Stork words rang through Piper's head as she sat on Aerrow's skimmer, obviously much too unable to drive her own heliscooter. Soon they were off flying underneath the main terra, the team following quickly behind on their own skimmers, Stork riding with Venom-Rose.

Piper leaned ageist Aerrow, who much to her complaints had helped her dress into a white lace dress and braid her hair.

The crack was now in view where 4 figures stood impatiently tapping there feet.

Their skimmers landed roughly, Piper wincing as a response.

Aerrow turned to look at the four men beside his skimmer smiling wide.

The first had shoulder length brown hair, tanned skin almost like the people who live on Tropica as year long, thick blue rimmed glasses and turquoise eyes. The second has short black hair with on long lock wrapped in bandages, a fedora decorated in cobwebs, skin as white as snow and eyes much like Piper's. The third had the same skin tone as Aerrow, bright neon blue hair done up like Elvis, and a mix one green eye and one purple. The last but definitely not least had creamy milk chocolate skin, turquoise eyes bleached blonde hair and a small scar underneath his right eye.

Each one was wearing large brown overcoats and could stop crying. Boy # 3 was even crying slightly.

Piper smiled wider than Aerrow had seen in a while as he helped her off his skimmer. The first boy gently took Piper from Aerrow and handed him a handful of green crystals.

"Put these in your pockets just incase were seen," He spoke, "it will give you wings depending on your age."

The young boy quickly exchanged hugs and hellos, Piper almost about to cry her self.

"I missed you guys," She spoke quietly small tears rolling down her face in a random order.

"Come be had better move quickly," The second spoke walking over to the 50 foot wall behind him and pushing away a bush to reveal a small hole.

Each person pushed through the hole, Piper taking slightly longer than others.

The men quickly lead them through the busy city until the reached a large white house.

Srry that this was kinda of short its late and I wanted to leave you all with a cliffhanger :3 oh and fro a link to see what Venom looks like check out my profile


	6. Home and Eclypsia Parantonis

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The men dressed in overcoats lead them inside the white, vine covered house. Piper's heart started to race at a rapid rate but she could barley hear it over the loud music emitting from the other room.

The walls were painted in a deep forest green lightly decorated with yellows and golds. The chandelier above shone with the colors of a millions rainbows. Finn and Venom-Rose's jaws dropped open. This place was a like a palace!

"I think I once robbed a place like this on Terra Merb," Venom openly though looking around and poking at a decorated china vase.

"You used to rob people," Finn stuttered out.

" 'course how do you think I managed to pay intuition for Atmos's most prestige Medical school?"

"I paid for your school," Stork butt in, "You just robbed people for the thrill of it. You're a doomed woman."

"Enh, your right, the thrill is rather intoxicating my dear brother ,"Venom spoke with an over sugar-glazed voice, " but then again getting caught aint so fun."

She pouted the end cover of her lip piercing seen, "then again it was much more expensive to get that old infected tattoo of mine removed than the 4 times you paid bail."

"Doom…doom oh doom why send me such a woman as my sister, "Stork pleaded to nowhere in particular.

"Well now that were safe inside our home I think its time to introduce our selfs," The boy with blue glasses spoke, "My names Koi."

The boy the black hair and Fedora looked up and smiled, "Russell."

"Cooper," The boy with the Elvis-do and strange eyes.

"My names Blake," The bleached blonde cried happily trying to resist his almost overwhelming urges to suffocate his sister in hugs.

"Oh boys your back, I-," and older white woman spoke walking into the main hallway immediately dropping her glass mug not caring that it was now shattered all over the ground.

Her hair was the same colour as piper and resting on her nose lay a small pair of thin framed glasses. A shocked look plastered over her face.

"Hi mom," Piper chocked out almost about to cry again.

0000

Everybody sat huddled together on a circle of couches, Piper's mother with a new mug of tea and her 14 sons crowding around her only daughter and her non-Altarian friends. This was going to be a problem.

A small black haired, dark skinned boy about 8 years old stared at Finn with huge green eyes as if he was waiting for something to happen.

"Can I er…help you," Finn stuttered.

"Do you know how to explode," The boy asked.

"Orry," Piper's mother scolded, "Human's don't just blow up."

The woman then gave her attention back to the Storm Hawks, "I'm sorry this is the first time they've ever seen a real human and not one from fairy tales. Now which one is the one that been taking such good care of my little Piper, medical wise that is."

"That would be me," Venom-Rose piped up a cheeky smile exposing the scar on the inside of her mouth for the world to see.

"Wait the criminal is your doctor," Koi screeched looking at Venom as if she were about to pop.

"Hey! I'm only considered a criminal on Terra Merb!"

"That still makes you a criminal!"

"That doesn't make me any less a good doctor!"

"Prove it!"

"I almost graduated top of my class from the most prestige medical school on the Atmosian School Board."

"Well Atmosian honors don't impress here."

"Well then neither do criminal records."

"They don't impress anywhere cept' junky yards!"

"Wait that not what I meant, it came out wrong!"

"This woman can't even say things properly and were supposed to believe she managed to take care of Piper!"

"Why you mother f-," Venom-Rose's sentence was cut off by Finn and Storks hand covering over her pierced lips.

0000

Piper sat up in her old wooden frame bed as she watched Venom slowly unpack her things beside the black sleeping bag infront of the young merb.

"So," Venom spoke slyly, "Aerrow taken you yet?"  
Piper turned red as her boyfriend's hair and stumbled," Venom! What the hell does that mean?"

"Well you see I've been hearing some strange noises coming from your room for a while they only stopped after this whole ordeal started, and don't worry I didn't tell anybody. The whole secret boyfriend thing kind of makes you hot eh?"

Piper admitting defeat looked at the grey/red merb infront of her, "Yeah we've been dating and yes we've had sex. But how did you know, I mean I thought everyone was asleep when we er…. Always started."

"Two reasons and I'm only telling you this because I think of you as a very close friend," Venom breathed, "I was born with a rare strand of a disease called Ecylpsia Parathonis. It basically means that I have little parasites eating at my colon and kidneys everyday. Because I was born with it, its not very bad but from some reason it makes people extremely hungry at all hours of the night. Bada bing bada boom I heard you guys making love, second I'm a girl Piper I may not act like it but I can still tell when one of my fellow gender is hiding something."

"True," Piper thought aloud, "So how bad is this Ecylpsia Parathonis?"

"Not to bad but, it killed my mother at a young age but I'm unlikely to die before I'm 60 so nothing to worry about."

Piper looked at the unusually happy doctor, how could someone be so happy all the time if they suffered from something so usual. Well that's Venom-Rose for you, happy even in the darkest times.

000

srry kinda short I know but I wanted to get something put up. And remember head to my profile for links to my gallery on Deviantart which includes picture sof Venom-Rose, and also check out my poll eh!


	7. Warmth, Family Betrayl and Music, Oh my!

Kk im back! : ) can I get a yay?? Lol oh and I may as well post the ages

Aerrow-18

Piper-17(for now)

Finn-18

Junko-18

Stork-24

Venom-Rose -20

Cyclonis-20

Dark Ace-28-yea he didn't age XD

Karayan-Salome- about 6 months

Haha here's the well awaited chapter 7!!! Yay!! But a simple warning my friends this chapter will be insane! And will have a lot of unnecessary music bursting into song moments you'll find out soon enough why though. Hehe on with the show!!

Falling For You

Chapter 7

Cyclonis awoke to an unexpected warmth covering her body, it wasn't from her sleeping bag she knew that much. Her violet eyes fluttered open and her throat went dry.

The warmth was Dark Ace! She attempted to move away from his grip but when his slumbering body felt the warmth leave he instinctively pulled her back, his body pressed ageist her.

Cyclonis now found herself with a heated face, her areas being pressed up ageist a man 8 years older than her, and her face in the crook of his neck. Her hormones now in control calmed her down and sent her body into a sudden pleasurable spiral, ever spinning.

As much as she tried to hate it she melted into his strong arms and chest. She lost all will to resist and gently made her self more comfortable keeping her body pressed ageist his.

000 with da storm hawks and Pipers giant family: D

An annoying buzzing sound sliced Piper away from her dreams. Her sunset eyes cracked open as she smashed her fist on her old alarm clock.

Venom-Rose shoots up out of her sleeping bag still in a sleepy state.

"Skunk gimme backs my clothes before I pound the snot out of you," the merb screeched at no apparent target.

Piper paid no attention to the young merb who had gone back to sleep with her butt high in the air.

2 more days, just 2 more damn days. She thought she was ready for this but she really wasn't. The birthing process is painful, dangerous and hazardously unpredictable.

"wake-y, wake-y eggs and bacy," a voice sung above her in a playful tune.

One of Piper's eyes fluttered open to see Cooper's face smiling down at her.

"Go away, I'm sleeping," she mumbled into her pillow.

"B-but-"

"No buts, I need sleep."

"Fine," the older boy huffed, "I guess I'll tell Koi you don't want to see the scene from Mamma Mia we practiced every day just for you!"

"I'll see it later," Piper insisted pulling her pillow over her face.

"Fine," Cooper said slyly walking swiftly to the frame of the door, "I guess I'll just show all your friends our home-made video's that we all made when you used to come back home every summer."

"You wouldn't dare," Piper barked at her brother.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't."

"Cooper, please those videos are-."

"The only records that at one point you did work, along with the entire family, to become-"

"The person my mother wanted me to be."

"Piper, you had more talent than anyone else in this family when it came to the family business, and you threw it all away because this crystal nonsense tainting your brain. It's never too late to start up lessons with mom again."

"I am never going back to that Cooper, I know I let you all down when I left its just, the world outside Terra Altar is so amazing and I love traveling with the Storm Hawks, I love being helpful and being needed. At one point I did love the family business but, only to watch never to do."

"I will never understand you sis, Atmos must have done something to you. The Piper I used to know would never have given up on the family business. We should have never let you leave."

Cooper left his sister to drown in her sorrows without another word, for one did not need to be muttered. Cooper's point had come across and so had Piper's, nothing else was needed to be spoken and nothing was.

Piper's eyes stared down at her comforter as small tears rolled down her cheeks.

"What was that about," Venom-Rose asked leaning upon Pipers bed sheets.

Piper immediately wiped away her tears and looked at Venom without an expression.

"N-nothing," She stuttered, "Did we wake you."

"Yes, but that argument couldn't have been nothing! I'm being serious for once Piper! What was up with your brother?"

"He didn't mean anything by it; he was just stating how much my leaving hurt the family."

"It seemed a little deeper than that! What exactly is this family business you two kept mentioning?"

"Like I said its nothing, Venom," Piper insisted viciously, a thick layer of anger spread evenly upon her voice.

Venom-Rose moved back slightly. Her face twisted in pure shock, "Piper, I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it, but from my own experiences I find that it's better to talk things out."

"And what experiences are those Venom!? Cooper's right I abandoned my family just for my own selfish needs!"

"No Piper it's not like that," Venom growled standing up beside the Altarian's bedside, "At one point in life I didn't have the choice to go to my family for help! When I was younger I over doused on a mix of cocaine and ecstasy and I had no one to go to! My mom is dead and my dad's in jail and well when the over douse happened Stork, well he was fed up with me. I had just gotten kicked out of my medical academy, my Eclypsia Parantonis was spreading to my spleen, and I was a drug addict who also had a fetish for pain! He left me all alone to drown myself in drugs and my own blood. I was a wreak and I had no one to help me through the dark times except my two best friends but even they weren't enough, Piper friends come and go, family is for life, so if you have the choice to go to them when you need help I suggest you take it."

"Venom I'm sorry I don't know what came over me."

"No I'm sorry, anger is one of the symptoms of your current condition, I should have remembered that, I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"Did all of that really happen?"

"'Fraid so doll face, and in the end it was Finn would helped me the most."

"Finn?"

"I had just gotten arrested for drug possession and I panicked so I used my one phone call to call Stork on the Condor. Unfortunately he was now where ready to forgive me for ever getting into drugs in the first place. I started to cry and Finn tried to comfort me, he had answered the phone when I first called and well soon we started sending letters back in forth. He was the one who insisted to my brother that I become the doctor of the Storm Hawks and not some random person that you guys didn't know. Though we didn't actually ever meet in person until you guys showed up at my house and asked me to join you guys."

"Wow I never thought Finn would actually ever do that, and for a person he'd never met."

"You guys underestimate him; he's got a sensitive side."

"I'll take that into consideration," Piper said smiling.

"So, think Junko called that Lily girl yet or do you think we have to force him?"

Piper giggled at Venom's stupid question and all thoughts of Piper's fight with her brother was quickly forgotten.

000000

"Okay," Seth yelled at the crowd standing infront of him which consisted of his entire family and the storm hawks.

The talking immediately came to a halt and the crowd looked up at the tanned boy on the small stage.

"Thank-you," Seth said with a relieved tone in his voice, "Now our Friday afternoon show is going to have a bit of a twist today, you see for the last hour , Koi, Cooper, Rodger, Grech, Bruce, Caravon, Russel and I have been daring each other to perform some pretty far-out songs. So expect the unexpected and now on with our first dare! Koi, Cooper has dared you to sing "Kung Fu Fighting" while dressed as a ballerina princess! Do you accept?"

"Hell yea, I never back down from a dare," Koi yelled jumping up already dressed a poofy ballerina's gown decorated with sequins along the arms, neck and end of the dress.

_Ohohohohhhh~ Ohohohoooo~ x 2_

_Everybody was kung-fu fighting  
Those cats were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit frightening  
But they fought with expert timing_

"Wow," Aerrow whispered to Piper, "Your brother's sure got a voice."

"Yeah," Piper admitted, "I know, they all do, it's genetic."

"Well then what about you?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

_They were funky China men from funky Chinatown  
They were chopping them up and they were chopping them down  
It's an ancient Chinese art and everybody knew their part  
From a feint into a slip, and kicking from the hip_

Everybody was kung-fu fighting  
Those cats were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit frightening  
But they fought with expert timing

The crowd with the exception of piper burst into laughter as Koi attempted to mix ballet with kung fu fighting as he strut across the stage.

_There was funky Billy Chin and little Sammy Chung  
He said here comes the big boss, lets get it on  
We took a bow and made a stand, started swinging with the hand  
The sudden motion made me skip now we're into a brand knew trip_

Everybody was kung-fu fighting  
Those cats were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit frightning  
But they did it with expert timing

(repeat)..make sure you have expert timing  
Kung-fu fighting, had to be fast as lightning

"Awesome, very brave of you Koi," Seth said holding back his mouthful of laughter, "Now! Cooper you have been dared by Koi to sing "Baby Come Back to Me" while dancing like an idiot! Do you except?"

"Sure why not," Cooper answered walking up onto the stage.

_(Baby Come Back)_

Everyday, I try to play, another game  
But my heart can't take it.  
I try to find, another boy,  
But all the while, I can't face it.  
Why do I miss you so much?  
I wanna stop this hurt inside  
Oh baby please, give us one more try

(Baby Come Back)

I see you out with all your friends  
Laughin' it up as you pretend  
To have a good time, (good time)  
I know cause I'm living the same lie (same lie)  
So one of us has got to say  
We can't keep living the same way  
So I'll be the one  
Yeah I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll say it again

Baby Come back to me  
In my heart I still believe  
We were meant to be:  
Together so whatever it takes (Baby Come Back)  
Baby come back to me  
I should have never set you free  
My baby  
Come back (Baby Come Back) 

"So," Aerrow asked, "your brother do this every week?"

"Yep, sometimes even more often than that."

"So if they ability to sing is genetic than cant you sing?"

"Aerrow, I already told you I don't want to talk about it."__

I wanna call, but then I stall,  
Cause after all, I just couldn't take it  
Cause if your play was to push me away  
You know that day, my heart you'd break it (Baby Come Back)  
I know we made a mistake, (I do)  
Can't you stop your foolish pride (Oh no)  
And come back to me  
Let's try, Let's try, Let's try, Let's try it again

Baby Come back to me (Come Back)  
In my heart I still believe  
We were meant to be:  
Together so whatever it takes (Baby Come Back)  
Baby come back to me  
I should have never set you free  
My baby  
Come back (Baby Come Back)

You know you miss your baby V  
And I can see that you think about me  
So why do you act like you don't care  
Like all this love between us isn't there  
I know that you're upset  
I know I did you wrong  
I know you want me to pay for all the pain I've caused  
But in the end it all comes down to just one thing,  
It's you and me  
So I sing

Baby Come Back!

Baby Come back to me  
In my heart I still believe  
We were meant to be:  
Together so whatever it takes (Baby V!)  
Baby come back to me (Come Back)  
I should have never set you free  
My baby  
Come back  
(Baby Come Back!)

0000 a hour later 00000

"Now ladies and gentle men," Seth announced," We have all completed our dares but I have one more dare to ask! Koi, Cooper, Rodger, Grech, Bruce, Caravon, Russel, I dare you to dance alongside with me as we all perform-"

"Kiss by Prince?"

"Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen?"

"Wandering Child?"

"Pikachu's Goodbye!?"

"NO- wait what," Seth stuttered, "'Pikachu's Goodbye'!? Why in Atmos would we sing that!? Any way as I was saying, as we all perform "Hindi Sad Diamonds"!"

"oh."

"Oh? What do you mean oh!? Will you guys do it or not?"

"Sure," the all agreed getting on stage, each wearing various costumes from the dare they had taken before.

_[Seth:]  
She is mine!!!!_

[Cooper:]  
I only speak the truth  
I only speak the truth  
I only speak the truth  
[louder]  
I only speak the truth  
I only speak the truth  
I only speak the truth  
I only speak the truth  
I only speak the...

[Koi:]  
Chamma chamma re chamma chamma  
Chamma chamma baaje re meri paejaniyaan  
Re chamma chamma baaje re meri paejaniyaan  
Tere paas aaun teri, saanson mein samaun...

Chamma chamma re chamma chamma  
Chamma chamma baaje re meri paejaniyaan re  
Chamma chamma baaje re meri paejaniyaan  
(chamma chamma)  
Baaje re meri paejaniyaan...  
Re meri paejaniyaan (eh, chamma chamma)  


"hmm Piper?"

"Aerrow for the last time I don't want to talk about it."

"I wasn't going to say that."

"Oh, what then?"

"Your family's a bunch of weirdoes, I like em' a lot."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah and-"

"Aerrow-"

"I love you."

"….oh, heh I love you too. Don't scare me like that again though."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

_  
(Eh, chamma chamma)  
(Chamma chamma baaje re meri chamma)  
Oh, yeah yeah... oh uo uo...  
(Baaje re meri paejaniyaan)  
(Baaje re meri paejaniyaan)_

Tere paas aaun teri  
Saanson mein samaun teri  
Tere paas aaun teri  
Saanson mein samaun raja!

[Grech:]  
Oooo......

(Oooooo.... ooooo...... ooooo..... ooooo....)

Kiss..., hand...  
Diamonds..., bestfriend...  
Kiss..., grand...  
Diamonds..., bestfriend...

Men cold..., girls old....  
And we all lose our charms in the end...

Oooooooooh.......

[All:]  
Diamonds are the...,  
Diamonds are the...,  
Diamonds are the...,  
Diamonds are the...,  
Diamonds are the...,  
Diamonds are the...,  
[slower]  
Diamonds are the....

[Grech:]  
girl's.... best..... friend....

[Seth:]  
She is mine!

0000

okay now I think its become apparent why Piper wasn't very fond of musicals in chapter 5…. Well please review and yea I know Piper's family is a bunch of freaks and the A/P in this chapter was extremely cheesy, lol


	8. The Birthing

I got no reviews … why? I know the last chappie wasn't my best but I needed a filler and I thought the Darklonis at the beginning was nice, hopefully this doesn't mean you hate my story right? Well on with my special chapter

This entire chapter is in Piper's POV because it's a special chapter.

Falling For You

Chapter 8: The Birthing

Today is the day. Those words were the only thing that remained in my head. Those words just kept spinning around in my mind, spinning and spinning so fast. I felt another wave of nausea wash over my already sore body.

Its not like pain wasn't to be expected, it was my birthday, my eighteenth birthday. Venom-Rose had been tending to me with great care, much to the dismay of my family, with a great tenderness. The light hearted merb seemed to have disappeared from Stork's sister, and now she almost seemed like a robot, tending to my every need.

I awoke at 5:00 am, the throbbing pains in my back hurting my more than ever. I couldn't move, I couldn't kick, and I could barley talk.

Time speed by steadily, much faster than I expected and the pains only increased by each hour, and they was joined along by nausea and migraines somewhere along the line as well. My body was now numbed with pain by 7:00. Only Venom was allowed in my room, I wasn't allowed any visitors with the exception of my mother who stood silently at the other side of the room staring at every move I made. The ceremonial gold dagger hidden underneath the skirt of her white, lace dress.

"The book says I should keep a steady conversation with the Altarian patient and make sure to keep them calm. Talk," Venom ordered me with the robotic expression she still wore from when I woke up.

I try to force words out my mouth but my throat already gone dry, instead I speak with only the first 2 letters of the words I try to force out.

"Can you say 'yes'," She asked checking my heart beat for the 17th time since I had woken up.

"Y-yes," I repeat hoarsely and quietly.

"Can you say 'no'?"

"N-no," I once more choke out.

"Good. Now Piper I'm going to be straight forward with you, I need you to answer my yes or no questions, but I need you to stay calm, take your time if needed, it seems your dry throat symptom came earlier than expected."

I nodded slowly but quickly regret it when my neck just heats up with pain.

"Don't move," My doctor once again ordered, "Now is today your birthday?"

"Yes."

"Are you turning 18 today?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you're not turning 20?"

"Yes."

"Do you have 13 brothers?"

"No."

I watched as Venom wrote down all my answers onto a white chart attached to a clipboard. I watched with wonder as Venom continued to ask me stupid questions about my life.

I tried to ask her why but as expected all that I could manage was the first few letters of each word. My throat felt like it was burning inside, I really should have attempted at the same sentence so many times, but Venom finally understood what I was saying.

"A rare symptom of your current condition is permanent memory loss; the best way to prevent it is to get you to recall your memories and simple facts about your family."

"Oka-okay," I chocked out slowly.

While the moments passed I noticed how loose my breathing became, Venom told me not to worry and that it was natural, but I still felt like my throat was closing up on me.

0000

Aerrow sat back into the leather chair in Piper's family's social room, his palms shaking and sweat poring from every ravine in his body. He was nervous, only last night had Venom exploded the true natures of the ritual and the true, dare any one say, dangers.

Piper had only a 75% chance of survival through the process and an even lower percentage for surviving the aftermath. Her wings were not to be guided out from her back, they were to be cut. Piper was going to need to have her backside hacked open by a golden blade in order for her wings to be delivered in the safest way.

The thought itself was terrifying enough but the incision was meant to be done by a living relative, usually a parent.

Piper's mother was going sever her only daughters back in an attempt to keep there terra's culture alive. That must have been more disgusting than all.

"Okay," Koi said sitting down on the arm rest of the chair in which Aerrow sat, "I'm going to put this bluntly, I don't like you. But if my sister does than I guess I can put up with you which I why I wanted you to hear something."

"Hear what," Aerrow stuttered.

"This," Koi replied quickly while he placed a record onto the record player beside him.

_[female voice]_

_Only you, you're the only one I see. Forever_

_In my eyes, in my words and in everything I do nothing else but you_

_Ever_

_[Koi]_

_And theirs nothing for me but Maria, every sight I see is Maria_

_[female voice]_

_Tony, Tony…_

_[Koi]_

_Always you, every thought I'll ever know, everywhere I go you'll be_

_[Female voice]_

_All the world is only-_

_[Both] _

_You and me_

_[Female]_

_Tonight, tonight it all began tonight_

_I saw you and the world went away_

_Tonight, tonight there's only you tonight_

_What you are, what you do, what you see_

_Today, all day I had the feeling_

_A miracle would happen_

_I know now I was right_

_For here you are_

_And what was just a world is a star!_

_Tonight_

_[Both]_

_Tonight, tonight_

_The world is full of light_

_With suns and moons all over the place_

_Tonight, tonight_

_The world is wild and bright_

_Going mad_

_Shooting sparks into space_

_Today the world was just an address_

_A place for me to live in_

_No better than our lie_

_But here you are_

_And what was just a world is a star!_

_Tonight_

_Good night, good night_

_Sleep well and when you dream, dream of me_

_Tonight_

"What was that," Aerrow asked softly refusing to make contact with Piper's older brother.

"That was supposed to be Piper's future."

"What do you mean?"

"Who do you think was singing that with me?"

Aerrow's head shot over to Koi wide eyed.

"Yea," Koi said softly, "that was my sister, your crystal specialist. She has a beautiful voice no?"

"Yes."

"My mother spent all her time training all of us to sing, dance, and entertain. Mom, at one time she was the most famous Broadway star in all of Terra Altar, which is like saying an entire country. She wanted us to be the same, but one day Piper found a book in the library on Atmos in the restricted section of course. So she snuck it out of curiosity, she never returned it. She became obsessed with sky-knights and crystals, mechanics and Atmos. She begged us so hard to help her escape; no one in the family was able to say no, her eyes were always so much brighter when she talked about Atmos. We helped her escaped and told the neighbors we sent her to the remote section of Terra Altar to live with an old shaman who could improve her voice."

Aerrow couldn't take his eyes off of Koi as he told his tale.

"Wow," Aerrow softly responded.

000

My screams ran through the hallways of the house. I clung onto Venom with flustered cheeks and tears streaming down my face. My screams were dry and my eyes were sore and red from crying.

Venom and my mother attempted to calm me down with sweet nothing but nothing seemed to help. My back was on fire, it was burning, and it was burning with such pains and intensity that no amount of cold could cure it.

I could here everyone cluttered outside my room whispering to each other. I didn't care.

Venom growled as she made sure I didn't hurt myself or anyone else while I cried and shook my limbs in violent manor.

She pushed my down onto my stomach and held my down with as much smoothness as she could muster as my mother bound my arms and legs to the front and back of my bed. I stared up at my mother, her usual gentle, wrinkled appended gone cold with no visible emotions.

"Get out," she said to Venom

"No, you might need me," Venom-Rose insisted.

"I SAID GET OUT," My mother barked at the merb.

Venom admitted defeat and immediately exited the room in a split second.

'Don't leave me alone,' I screeched in my head, 'you can't leave me alone with my mother right now.'

000

Venom-Rose quickly closed the white door behind it and leaned ageist it.

"What's happening in there," Junko asked immediately.

"T-terrible things, a-are, d-doom oh shit," Venom stuttered sounding exactly like her brother and grabbing on to his shoulders and snuggling up to his chest, " oh my brother, its happening and, and its worse than the book described!"

Aerrow stared in shock at Venom-Rose's reaction as he gently placed a hand over Piper's door way.

000

I tried to scream as my mother came closer to me, the ceremonial dagger in full view, but my throat had remained dry from before and I had lost my voice from crying.

She sprinkled beige salts over the backside of my body while she whispered a small prayer in ancient Altarian.

'Please oh, please.'

My mother brought the blade down to my bare back.

'Don't do this; I won't be able to take much more pain.'

My world went black as the blade ripped through my skin, and the red liquid from my veins spilled all over my body and bed sheets.

000

That was my darkest chapter…yay! Review please! I made this chapter extra long so you guys would! I love you all,

StarUchiha/Toph-Zuko


	9. Stained Hallusinations and Leather Book

Thank you DevilsAngelSaphire! My only reviewer! Well at least I got a review, okay well this chappie's gonna be a bit shorter than the others, then again maybe not, seriously I don't know, okay now I shall shut my self up and type this chapter before I kill myself with my own ramblings…

Falling For You

Chapter 9

Cyclonis sat quietly and expressionless upon the patted bench in a small examining room; Dark Ace off seated in a large chair off to the right of the bench. She sighed quietly and leaned back and let herself fall back onto the turquoise bench, the paper crinkling under her weight.

"What are we going to do if this is another dead end," He whispered just barley loud enough for her to hear.

But she never had a chance to answer because the doctor had clumsily walked in papers falling out from her arms and glasses just hanging off her face.

"Okay," the petite seashell blue merbian doctor said to herself as she dropped her papers on a small table by her medical supplies and repositioned her glasses on her face.

She turned and looked at the ex-queen of Cyclonia, who had her identity hidden by a Chroma Crystal.

"Well Miss. Lark," The doctor said while rapidly searching through her pile of papers, "All you're test came back negative, the blood work, the urine test, and well you definitely don't have Parkinson's. I'm sorry but your hallucinations are just untraceable at the moment. Though I would like to admit you into the general hospital of Terra Merb so that we can run some better tests."

"No, no," Cyclonis insisted, " Its fine, I suppose, _Harry_ and I can go and see if another doctor has an idea of what's wrong with me."

Dark Ace nodded in agreement, "I don't presume that you have any recommendations?"

The doctor looked nervously at her feet and then back up at her patient.

"Okay, I do but you didn't hear it from me, and she might be hard to track down," she said before once again franticly rummaging through her pile of papers and picking up a single white sheet from the pile, " Her name is Venom-Rose. She was my room mate at medical school, the reason I'm sending you to her is because, in school she, had some rather peculiar experiments with medicine. Mostly about curing a rare merbian disease called Eclypsia Paranthonis for some reason, but I'm sure that theirs a high possibility she can help you."

"Where can we find her? Is she in the clinic today?"

"I'm afraid not, Venom was put in exile many years ago. She is no longer considered alive to the Terra, but last I heard she was traveling with her brother."

"Well whose her brother and where can we find them?"

"I'm sorry but I don't know. We weren't very close ,I tried to keep my space from her but here," the blue merb quickly wrote down something on a small piece of paper from a purple pad, " This is the address of one of her guinea pigs, his name is Garett, as far as I know they went out for a while so he's your best guess."

Cyclonis reached out and took the piece of purple paper from the merb's hand.

"Let's hope that he knows where this 'Venom-Rose' is."

0000

"Well I just checked on Piper," Venom announced to the noisy bunch of kids all crowed in one room.

"Is she okay," Junko immediately asked, most likely on Aerrow's behalf.

"She's fine, her healing is progressing quickly and her wings are developing nicely. She should be out of bed sometime over the next week."

"That's great," Cooper yelled while Piper's brother all joined in with celebration hollers and hugs for each other.

Venom strode over to Aerrow while Piper's brothers were distracted with their celebrating.

"C'mon," She said grabbing onto his arm, "She's awake and has been asking for you."

"Yeah, let's go," Aerrow nodded as Venom pulled Aerrow up the stairs to Piper's room.

"Piper," Aerrow asked while leaning ageist her door, "I'm coming in okay?"

Aerrow pressed open the door slowly and looked over at Piper's bedside. She lovingly smiled at him as she lay down underneath the covers of her bed; the tops of her new wings sprouting out the top.

"The pains gone," she said clearly, her eyes shining at the sight of him. He smiled back just as tenderly toward her.

Venom-Rose smiled and closed the door to leave the couple to their privacy.

"So," he said going down one knee by her bedside.

"Aerrow, I, I guess one of my brother's told you how I came to Atmos right?"

"Yeah, Koi did. Did you really steal that book from the restricted section of the library."

She nodded and reached under her mattress to reveal a small dusty book with a leather cover and stained pages.

"Never did get around to giving it back," She told him quietly.

"Yeah I figured that, he also told me something else."

"What was it?"

"He told me about your other talent, I heard the record."

Piper sighed and frowned at him, "Which one, this family has thousand of records, most of them have out voices on them."

"I think the song was 'Tonight' or something, you sang it with Koi."

"West Side Story."

"Yeah, we saw that movie when we were kids, at Junko's house for his 11th birthday."

"Yeah, we did."

00

Wahaha I shall leave you and bid you all good night! Well its night right now so well uh good morning! Or Good afternoon, and oh dammit ill just see ya all later! Please review or else ill send my army of flying evil lame plot bunnies to see you! WAHAHAHAHA!


	10. Garett, Fun and a Broken Promise

WOAHHH CHAPPIE 10 DOUBLE DIGITSSS AHK!! Lol I'm so hyper, my auditions for the school play were today and I have music playing while im dancing around like a maniac right now so yay!! Now!

REVIEW ANWSER CORNER!

Lady Snowstorm: Yep no more pain at least no physically….

Girlwhodwellsinherownworld: I hope I spell ur awosme user name right… in my mind dark ish awesome and thank-youss. Will she well you'll just have to wait and see wont you hehe

Roxyknight: thank-you very much and well I defitly am!

DevilsAngelSaphire: thank-yous  interesting is always good

Falling For You

Chapter 10

Garett was sleeping soundly on his main room couch, dressed only in his pajama bottoms, his hair un-tied and his reading glasses perched loosely at the end of his snout. A loud bashing at his door awoke him quickly from his sleep.

Shaking his head and taking off his glasses his got up and quickly tied his long hair back his a dusty hair elastic. He walked slowly and slumped over towards the door after giving his butt a quick scratch. He jiggled the doorknob after it had once again refused to move and grunted.

"I don't have time for this, stupid door knob," He yelled taking the knob in both his hands and twisting it violently. Finally he managed to pry open his rusty door and looked at the two people in front him.

The girl was dressed in a small black dress, mess leggings and heavy leather boots. Her bleached blonde hair was tied up behind her head and turquoise eyes half-lidded.

The boy was wearing a tight fake-leather jacket trimmed with foe fur and chains along with a pair of loose black jeans. His ice blue hair fell down to his shoulders while his blood red eyes looked Garett right back into his own crimson eyes.

"Can I help you," he asked yawning.

"I hoping you can," the blonde said taking the blue merb's mail out from his mailbox beside his door. She quietly went through the papers and stopped at a message dressed in a black envelope, she showed Garett the return address, "Now I know you can."

Garett snatched the envelope form the girl's fingers and tucked it into the rim of his bottoms.

"You shouldn't go around reading other people's mail. Now what do you want with Venom-Rose?"

"So you know her," The pale girl said striding into his house quickly followed by the boy.

Garett shrugged of their intrusion briefly, "Yes I know her, she was my doctor before she was sent into exile.

"So you weren't her guinea pig?"

"Of course not!"

"What was she treating you for, you don't look sick."

"My hair disorder, my hair is naturally two colors' and because the disorder my hair contains more natural oils than normal hair, so it's impossible to dye. Venom was trying to help me get rid of the oils permanently. Now I want to now the same thing."

"Who's to say we are sick and not interested in her for other reasons?"

"Because Venom was a top student who went through some rough times, no one comes looking for her unless they want a diagnosis."

"So you automatically assume that we are jus like everyone else."

Garett's red eyes narrowed at the female as he put his hand over the envelope tucked away at the elastic rim of his pants, "who are you."

"Our identities are of no concern to you just refer to me as 'Lark' and my partner here as 'Harry'."

000

Piper leaned ageist her bed posts as she tried to stand up. Her legs were wobbly and weak from being in bed for about 12 days but they were holding her up.

Venom-Rose and Piper's mother sat in the corner opposite her, Venom writing down every fumble and every success Piper had accomplished.

"Venom-Rose, please remind me why I can't seem to be able to walk anymore," She asked, her large new wings perking up at the end of the question.

"Well," Venom started putting down her clipboard, "unfortunately something went wrong when I wasn't in the room; your wings were warped in your back. So naturally when they came out it affected your spine a great deal, I can't believe I didn't see this yesterday. Piper you are so lucky that you didn't end up in a wheel chair."

"Wow," Piper breathed, "Mom, could you leave the room for a while, I need to talk to Venom alone."

Her mother nodded and left the room, nose high in the air. Right after the door closed behind the ex-Broadway singer Venom helped Piper back onto her bed.

"So now what do you really want to talk about Piper?"

"It's nothing really and probably a stupid idea but do you think that, you know Aerrow and I could-."

"Don't worry I get what your saying, and it's only your back and its doesn't' seem to be hurting. I see no problem with it. I'll just go sleep in Finn's room for the night. As far as I can tell a little fun won't hurt anybody. Just don't be too loud and lock your door. Your family doesn't seem to like that much so I suggest you don't get caught."

"Really? That's so great; I haven't done anything with him in over 2 weeks. Wait Finn's room? Why not Storks?"

"Well 'cause Finn wont mind if I stay up and call my friends all night, that and we made a deal that I could take out his appendix, for a one of my old records! I plan to bug him about it until we get back on the condor and I can take it out."

"Finn is letting you perform surgery on him for a record?"

"Yeah, and not a real one a bootleg one."

000

Grech ran speedily into the living room, rolls of film and a large screen in his arms.

"Man I love watching random home videos," he screeched as he stumbled through the crowd of his family which sat upon the carpeted floor, waiting impatiently for the films to start.

Koi took a random film from his younger brother and motioned for him to set up the screen while he set up the video player. Grech immediately got to work,

"Okay Storm Hawks here's a little treat for you," Koi yelled into a microphone connected to the surround loudspeakers, " now I promised my little sister I wouldn't show you these but since you all know our family business well theirs no point in hiding the fruits of our labor. We taped almost everything in the summers that Piper returned to this terra and now we shall show you a little portion of the taped product."

000

Hehe number 10 and I left you with a cliffyhanger, though that's only cause I have to get in the shower now, sorry! Review please!


	11. Scared and Piper the Goblin Queen

Hehe man I just can stop typing this story right now XD don't' ya just luvv storm hawks :) I can't tell you guys how many assignments and projects I've done with references about SH or about SH or about the characters of SH, I actually did a French project on the Dark Ace.

Review Answer Time~

Girlwhodwellsinherownworld: yea, the birthing really affected her back, the tapes? Well it's all here!

Roxyknight: yep, poor Piper, though if you think this is bad your gonna hate what I do to her next

DevilsAngelSaphire: thank-you as always!

Lady Snowstorm: thank-you! Don't worry now it's up!

And thank-you to dragon992, DevilsAngelSaphire and Nikkitty101 for adding my story to their favorites in the last two chapters :D

On with the show~!

Falling For You

Chapter 11

Master Cyclonis POV

Growing up I was never allowed to be scared. When my father beat my mother I wasn't allowed to be scared. When I witnessed my first battle I wasn't allowed to be scared. When my father committed suicide so I could take the throne I wasn't allowed to be scared. And now nothing scares me, a minor price to pay for Atmos's domination. Or so I had thought.

Now I'm a useless waste of skin, kicked out of power by one of my officers and forced to find some merb in exile because she _might_ be able to help me. To save me from hallucinations of my father, to attempt to remove the crystal enriched corset pierced into my back.

It was a painful but appropriate punishment, though as great deal of people would dare to disagree. The corset was a medieval torture device for prisoners of Cyclonia, and now as I ponder these thoughts I wonder if my father actually thought of me as a detainee and not the next in line to the throne or ever as his daughter.

My father was a cruel man, strict, violent but most of all cruel. If I were ever to be scared, he would be my largest fear. His violet eyes had always been dark as the night skies in Cyclonia and as murderous as the blood he spilt. Terrible things happened to people when he was around. No one could deny that not even Ace.

Ace once told me he wasn't afraid of anything but one thing. When I let my curiosity get he better of me I asked him what, and all he could say was "your father".

Father should never have promoted Ravess and Snipe, maybe if he had kept them as regular soldiers I would still be in command, and we would not have lost as many fights to the Storm Hawks; a mere bunch of kids that have managed to destroy my plans over and over again.

But now I find myself weak and traveling with Ace across Atmos without trying to get caught by anyone. I've have spent so many nights just sitting, Karayan-Salome lying across my stomach, just thinking about how weak I've become. Everything is happening so fast. The doctor appointments, tracking down this Venom-Rose, the part time job working as a waitress just to be able to feed myself and the way I see it if I stop the world will leave without me.

And for the first time in my life I feel scared.

000

(Start Piper's POV)

I jolted upright into a sitting position the moment I heard knocking at my door.

"The doors unlocked," I called out.

Aerrow entered through the doorway moments later. He walked and sat down beside me.

"Venom said you need something."

"I do, Aerrow, I do."

I ran my hand across his cheek and gently laid a fresh kiss on his lips. Aerrow smiled down at me and took my hands in his, placing a rough kiss upon my own lips. By instinct I wrapped my arms around his slender neck and stared deeply into his emerald eyes.

"Aerrow," I whispered gently.

"I know what you want Piper," He replied kissing my cheek, "But what if we get caught."

I kissed him full on the mouth before answering, "This house id filled to the brim with class A performers, every room is soundproof. Inside and out."

"And I'm guessing you also have a lock on your door," He mumbled nuzzling my neck.

I purred tenderly and pulled his face back up to mine, "Yes, and Venom's bunking in Finn's room, so we don't have to worry about unnecessary interruptions."

"What about your mother?"

"Venom told her I'm sleeping and that I shouldn't be bothered."

"Is that really going to stop her?"

"Well she also instructed Radarr to keep watch and drive my mother crazy."

Aerrow laughed and pushed me down onto the sheet of my bed; his face buried into my neck, kissing and licking as much skin as he could possible reach.

000

(End of all POV's)

"Okay now before I start the video we need to take a name check," Koi yelled over the loud voices of his brothers, "Russell?"

"I'm here daddy-o!"

"Cooper?"

"Yep!"

"Blake?"

"Uh what?"

"Okay you're here, Grech is here…Timothy?"

"ka-bang!"

"Translation: yes, okay Erik?"

"heck yea bitch!"

"Erik, shut up! Seth?"

"…yeah…"

"Rodger?"

"_When you're a jet you're a jet all the way!" _

"Caravon?"

"Yes."

"Maxwell?"

"_I'll make you shiver with anticipation!_"

"Yeah no thank-you, Dreathic?"

"I have no snappy line to say so present."

"Okay and Orry?"  
"Yessss?"

"And finally Toby. Toby?"

The room remained silent as the brother looked around for their missing 7 year old brother. Meanwhile the Storm Hawks sat uncomfortably in a bunch in the corner of the room.

"DID SOMEBODY SAY MY NAME," Toby called out from he shadows near the couches.

"Hey," Russell yelled, "Toby-boy what cha' doing over there?"

"I am changing."

"Changing into what boy? A glam rock suit?"

"Not exactly," Toby mumbled before hopping up onto the top of the couch wearing nothing but a skimpy red martini dress and his blonde hair curled into an afro.

_(Toby)_

_Say my name, same my name_

_You acting kinda shading_

_Aint callin' me baby_

_Better say my name!_

Stork left eye twitched as he quickly looked away, "How in the name of Hell did Piper survive this for 10 years?"

"Awsome," Koi yelled, "Now let's watch, and guess what guys remember our re-make of that movie 'Labyrinth'?"

"Dude that was fun, Piper was an awesome goblin queen," Maxwell beamed.

"Goblin queen," queried Junko.

"You bet," Maxwell told him, "Since it was going to be a full length film, we choose out parts out of a hat. Piper picked Jareth so we made him a girl."

"On with the show," Orry cheered.

Koi complied and quickly turned on the film.

The screen came on already about 20 minutes into the movie and the crowd of people stared at the scene before them. Piper playing the ruler of the goblins Jareth was found seated at her throne in a huge stone castle, all her brother dancing around and making mischief while dressed as goblins. Piper quickly got up and walked over to Toby and told him, "You remind me of the babe."

"What babe?"

"The babe with the power."

"What power?"

"The power of voo-doo."

"Who do?"

"You do!"

"Do what?"

"Remind me of the babe!"

Soon the crowd of Altarians found themselves singing alone to Piper clear voice as she and her goblins danced in sync around the stone throne room.

"This is very disturbing," Stork said staring at the screen.

"I don't know," interrupted Venom as she danced around in her seat, "I think it's kinda catchy!"

"I have to agree with Stork, seeing Piper sing and dance kind of scares me a little," Finn mentioned with a look of disgust on his face.

"Hey you owe me an appendix and since I haven't gotten it yet you're opinions don't matter."

"Dammit. I forgot about that."

"Oh and I'm sleeping in your room tonight."

"What? Why!?"

"Because Piper asked to have a night _alone_ to herself."

"Oh okay, but wait I wonder where Aerrow is."

"In the bathroom, he's got terrible food poisoning. He is going to be in there for hours, and I think the beans gave him _gas!_"

"I think I'll check on him tomorrow."

"Good plan!"

000

Yaz chapter 11 is up! JUST REMEBR I LOVE YOU ALL AND PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Taken By Surprise

YAY CHAPTER 12!! Teehee! Break has started which means, Chanukah, my kitties Cali and Cutie-Pie and lots of time to work on this story and my own personal story which once I'm done I'm going to try to get published. Here the link to a website I made on piczo for it:

www. xxforbiddendestinyxx . piczo . com

Don't forget to take out the spaces.

Review Answer Time~!

The Metallica Rose: Thank-you~! Randomness is always fun~

DevilsAngelSaphire: she's just a good liar 3 thank you though!

Nikkitty101: thank-yous once again, your review was lovely

MissJuly005: thank-yous so much. I had another line in my head but I forgot it then I spend 5 minutes trying to think up a fancy insult thing XD

girlwhodwellsinherownworld: thank-yous as always! I think this chapter may focus on them mostly, I miss writing about them!

Lady Snowstorm: thank-you as always! Ill try my best!

People who have graciously added my Story to their favorites:

The Metallica Rose

Falling For You

Chapter 12

(Garett POV)

The young "Lark" sat across from Garett with "Harry" beside her. While Lark had continued to interrogate him Harry had stayed silent. As far as he could tell she wasn't over 18 and he had to be at least 28, from how comfortable and close they sat together he was able to piece together that they were close, friends, and maybe lovers.

Lark repositioned herself on the couch, from his perspective it look as if she had gotten closer to her male friend.

"So if you're going to refuse to leave can I get you something," he asked slouched over, the black envelope from Venom-Rose getting soggy from staying ageist his skin for so long.

"Nothing to eat or drink," Lark told me raising up her hand to stop me from moving, "All we want is the where a bout's of Venom-Rose."

"Then I can't help you, I haven't seen Venom for months, almost a year in fact. In her last letter she said she was on a mission and wouldn't be bale to send as many letters. I don't have a clue where she is."

"I think that you're lying to us."

"Look princess, I am not lying to you. I miss Venom but I haven't seen her! This letter I received today was the first time she's sent me a letter in a month!"

"So you miss her?"

"Of course I do."

"Well then since its obvious were not going to break you very easily, let's play a little game. Even out the playing field so to speak."

"Sure," Garett answered slyly once gain placing a protective hand over the envelope tucked away in my rim, "What's the game?"

"Simple rules, you ask me a question, I ask you one, in order, no skipping, and no lying."

"I think I can handle that, you can go first."

"Sounds fine, so how old is she?"

"20 as of last month," Garett replied quickly with a thick grin, "So what's relationship between you two?"

"Were merely close friends. Nothing more. Now same question"

Garett smiled and leaned back into the back of the couches padding, "well it's was obvious this was coming and as the rules state I will not lie. Venom-Rose is my soon-to-be wife, my fiancée, my girl or whatever you want to call it."

Lark sat still totally stunned.

"My turn, if he kissed you, what would you do?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"Ahh no, no, no. no skipping remember."

"How am I to answer that question, he's never kissed me."

"Okay," Garett turned his head toward Harry, "Kiss her."

Harry shook his head and glared at the blue merb.

"Hey either you kiss her so I can get my answer or I wont answer another question."

Harry rolled his eyes and look over to a petrified Lark. She nervously twiddled her thumbs in her lap; eyeing his movements like a hawk.

"Fine," he said throwing his hands to his lap.

Then in the flash of a second, much before Cyclonis could object, Ace gingerly placed his lips upon hers.

Cyclonis immediately jumped and her first instinctive was the push him away, yet her arms wouldn't move; she was frozen in place. And for the slightest second she almost kissed him back, before her brain took over of course. She immediately pressed her hand up ageist his chest and harshly pushed him away while using the sleeve on he left arm to wipe her mouth.

Ace readjusted himself on the couch across from the smiling merb and glared at him silently.

Garett eagerly accepted the harsh feeling and pressed himself into the back of his couch once more feeling more than pleased with himself.

"well I'm satisfied. Now listen closely because I'll only say this once. I have no idea where Venom is, to tell you the truth I gave up following her on a map because she and the Storm Hawks are always moving around."

"Did you say Storm Hawks," Cyclonis growled.

"Yeah, her brother's the pilot, Stork. She probably hasn't even told him that we're engaged."

"She's related to that paranoid merb?"

"Yes."

"The one on the Storm Hawks?"

"Yes."

"The one who builds booby-traps and walks around hunched over?"

"For the last time yes, I really don't understand what you don't get here."

"Suddenly things just got a lot more complicated."

Cyclonis rose from the couch and motioned for Harry to do the same.

"Garett correct?"

"Yeah."

"We will be back with more questions, don't leave the Terra until we're done with you."

"What are you a cop."

"No, worse."

And without another sound the two people left the house. Garett huffed and gently removed the letter from the rim of his pants.

_Dear Garett,_

_How's everything doing on Terra Merb? Wait lemme guess, boring, boring and more boring. And to answer you're questioned no I haven't told Stork we're engaged yet. I should probably get around to that shouldn't I? oh well what he doesn't know can hurt em' though when he finds out I'm the one who's gonna have t listen to him drone on about sexual diseases, and the chances of our children having disorders. Not that I'm thinking of children or anything, I mean we're not even married yet its prosperous! Ow! damn my hand just cramped up. Shit. Hope I didn't pull anything. Whatever nuff bout my hand. How did you're SK test go?? Did ja' make Sky Knight or what? Cause if you didn't, well it's impossible. It's kinda late where I am right now so I should probably get to sleep. Hope ya made me proud._

_With lots of luv,_

_Venom_

_P.S say hi to Skunk, Sophie and Beatrix for me! I love you. Don't do anything stupid until the wedding like get in a full body cast, trust me its not pretty( Aerrow, don't ask)._

"Don't worry babe," He whispered, "I made you proud. I made Sky Knight."

000

"You actually kissed me," Cyclonis shrieked back at the camp site.

"I don't see what the big deal was! It was just a kiss," Dark Ace insisted as he unsuccessfully tried to light a fire.

"Maybe for you but what about me, and oh. What's the use?"

Ace stopped what he was doing immediately, "It was your first kiss wasn't it?"

She stopped her passing and nodded slowly a hand over her face. Ace looked down towards the wood pile in shame.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, it's nothing. I'm just freaking out over nothing."

Before he could say anything else she bounded into the tent quickly followed by Karayan-Salome. Leaving him to sulk by the unmade fire.

00

Woah that was a fun chapter :D poor Cyclonis, her first kiss taken unwillingly. How terrible and fluffy and the same time… please review my fellow Storm Hawkians!


	13. Father Is To Uncle, As I Am To Marry Koi

Well I've been sick for the last couple of days so I've had time to think about this chapter and man you guys are gonna go berserk! And will probably be pretty disgusted and disturbed.

Review Corner!

Hiezen Uchiha: dude that is the most interesting comment I've ever gotten and I thank you for it. I'm glad I captured your attention span! I definitely didn't capture anyone's attention in my class for this XD!

Child of the Storm: lol you naughty little kiddy! I thought the library had rules ageist this kind of stuff XD well I'm glad you liked it! Thanks you so much though! I always appreciate your comments!

fire-dancer123: I had labyrinth on the mind and I just had to torture Piper a little more before this chapter! Lol I love that movie thanks or the wonderful review!

The Metallica Rose: me too dude, me too

DevilsAngelSaphire: I KNOW they like each other *giggle* thanks as always I hope to add more of Garett later on

Nikkitty101: thanks yous so much, I like making people laugh

Roxyknight: Yay! Someone besides my cousin likes the bean joke! =D always glad to makes you laugh!

Lady Snowstorm:thanks youu!!!

If I've missed anyone im so sorry!

People who've favorite/alerted this story/me since the last chapter:

fire-dancer123

Hiezen Uchiha

Oh and if any of you guys or girls like a show called World of Quest I have two one-shots for the show I'd think you'd like. I really want to find other fans of this show so please if you know it review on em'. I'd really appreciate it.

Falling For You

Chapter 13

"1…2…3," Rodger announced to the living room crowed with every living thing in the house. Storm Hawks and Altarian alike.

Piper had found out earlier that day that Aerrow wasn't the only one to hear her sing, apparently Cooper broke his promise about not showing her teammates their home videos. After Venom happily told her that she was able to walk without trouble, she rushed downstairs and predictably found her brother showing her friends one of their mix tapes.

And not one of those mix tapes for long drives no the mix tapes in this house were short video taped songs and dances by the children of the household. Including Piper.

At first she freaked out and almost sent each of her brothers to hell, well not literally of course. Eventually her mother came into the room, turned off the tapes, and scolded her children for their childish behavior.

Now Piper sat between Aerrow and Koi as she, the Storm Hawks and, her brother listened to her mother's lecture on keeping ones pitch while moving.

"I can't believe she's already trying to pull me back into the family business," Piper mumbled in Aerrow's direction.

He nodded, "haven't you told her you're still a Storm Hawk."

"Oh believe me I've given her the message. I just don't think she wants to believe me."

"Well you are her only daughter."

"It's not that."

"It's not?"

"Me being even the slightest bit related to her has nothing to do with it. I'll explain later."

"Now I have to go call Mister Moriss across the road, I want no tom-foolery while I'm gone," Piper mother insisted leaving the room suddenly.

"Hey guys," Timothy whispered throwing a jersey and shorts over to each of his brothers.

"Shit," Piper murmured as clothes were thrown across the room.

"What in Atmos are they doing," Stork asked from the back of the room.

"I think they're changing into uniforms," Finn answered.

"Well no duh," Venom interrupted angrily.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm fucking PMsing."

"……and?"

"You have no clue what that is, do you?"

"Nope."

"Dumbass."

"Hey!"

"It's true."

"Venom! Aww c'mon Stork back me up here!"

"No," Stork told him walking off and sitting in-between Aerrow and Junko.

Everyone except Venom and Finn stopped talking immediately as the lights dimmed and Koi and everyone related to him, besides Piper, stood behind him all in red and white uniforms.

"I though mom said no fooling around," Piper insisted once she spotted Dreathic, Rodger and Orry all in cheerleader outfits at the back.

"No she said no 'tom-foolery' and since there's no one named Tom here and we are practicing something this doesn't count," Toby giddily answered waving over to her.

"I'd better not get blamed fro this."

_Sixteen, sixteen minutes left  
better get it done!  
Sixteen, sixteen  
sixteen more minutes  
get ready, game on!  
Sixteen, sixteen  
sixteen minutes left  
running out of time!  
Sixteen, sixteen  
sixteen more minutes  
it's on the line!  
Sixteen, sixteen  
sixteen minutes left  
better get it done!  
Sixteen, sixteen  
sixteen more minutes  
'til we're number one!_

(Let's go team!)

Gotta get it together!  
Yeah, pull up and shoot! Score!  
Are you ready? Are you with me?

TEAM! TEAM! TEAM! YEAH!  
Shake'em with the crossover? (Wild Cats)  
Tell me what are we here for? (To Win)  
'cause we Know we're the best team!  
(Come on boys! Come on boys! Come on!)

"_What the fuck are you freaks doing," Venom yelled from the back before going back to her argument with Finn about how stupid he was. _

_The way we play tonight  
is what we leave behind! (That's right)  
It all comes down to right now  
it's up to us! (Let's go!)_

So what we're gonna be? (Gonna be)  
T-E-A-M Team!  
Gotta Work it out  
Turning on (Come on)

This is the last time  
to get it right!  
This is the last chance  
to make it or not!

We gotta show  
what we're all about (TEAM)

Work together!

This is the last chance  
to make your mark  
History will know  
who we are  
This is the last game  
So make it count

It's Now or Never!

"Piper may I see you for a moment," She heard her mother yell from the kitchen.

She gladly followed her mother's demands, anything to stop watching her brothers embarrass her.

_W-I-L-D (Out of Bounds)  
Wildcats!  
You know! Come on!  
W-I-L-D  
Wildcats!  
Come on! Come on!  
West High Knights, hey  
Yeah, we're doing it right? (OH YEAH)  
W-I-L-D  
Wildcats!  
It's now the time!_

Gotta get inside, downlow  
In the pain now shoot! Score! (Defence!)  
We gotta work it together  
Gimme the ball! (3x)

Fastbreak! (Keep the ball in control)  
Let it fly from downtown (Three! Four!)  
Show'em we can do it better! (No way! Go go go!)  
(Come on boys! Wildcats!)

The way we play tonight  
is what we leave behind! (That's right)  
It all comes down to right now  
it's up to us! (Let's go!)

So what we're gonna be? (Gonna be)  
T-E-A-M Team!  
Gotta Work it out  
Turning on (Come on)

This is the last time  
to get it right!  
This is the last chance  
to make it or not!

We gotta show  
what we're all about (TEAM)

Work together!

"Yes," piper asked plastering on a smile as she entered the kitchen and walked right up to her mother.

"There is a matter of great importance that I wish to speak to you about."

"What is it?"

"It involves your future."

_This is the last chance  
to make your mark  
History will know  
who we are  
This is the last game  
So make it count_

It's Now or Never!

Right now I can hardly breath!  
Oooh, you can do it just know that I believe!  
And that's all I really need!  
Then come on!  
Make me strong!  
It's time to turn it up, game on!

Wildcats! Go tear it up!  
Go Wildcats! We're number one!  
Hey Wildcats, We're the champions!  
Go! (5x) Oh Team! Oh!  
West High Knights, hey  
Yeah, we're putting up a fight! (wildcats)  
We'll never quit it, gonna win it!  
Let me hear you say  
HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY

This is the last time  
to get it right!  
This is the last chance  
to make it or not!

We gotta show  
what we're all about (TEAM)

Work together!

This is the last chance  
to make your mark  
History will know  
who we are  
This is the last game  
So make it count

It's Now or Never!

"Mother I told you, I'm not staying! I'm a Storm Hawk, I can't abandon them."

"Surely there must be someone else more fitting for your position."

"No mother there actually insist."

"I'm afraid you cannot go back with them."

"And why not!?"

"Because it is unfitting for a married woman to leave her husband for some silly adventures."

"M-married mother what are you getting at!?"  
"I am 'getting at' a tradition I have yet to inform you of. When a female Altarian reaches the appropriate age, the age you are of now, they are to be married off."

"What? Mother I can't be married, I don't even remember the names of any of the people my age on his Terra! I just can't mother, I can't!"

"Piper, you have broken almost all the traditions of this Terra! Not only that but you also broke the rules of the treaty between this Terra and Atmos. Our Terra could be sent to war if that fact you're an Altar were discovered on any part of Atmos."

"Mother! I can't"

"You can and you will. Now I want you to meet or rather see your future husband. I had no choice in my marriage and now neither shall you it is tradition."

Koi entered the room slowly, his thick glasses hanging loosely on the bridge of his nose.

"Koi have your heard about the stupid tradition mom trying to put me through," Piper screamed at him.

"Piper it is unfitting to yell at your future husband."

Piper stumbled back and looked back between her mother and brother in sheer horror and disgust.

"What are you talking about? Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"No, in Altar tradition, the eldest daughter is to marry the eldest son after the daughter becomes of age."

Piper looked over to Koi and saw the guilt in his eyes while her mothers held none.

"But, that's, that's disgusting," She fell to the ground and clutched her body in her arms on the urge of throwing up all over the kitchen floor, " but that means-."

"Its means that your father was also you're uncle and my brother. Get over it."

Piper weakly let her undigested food pass through her lips before turning back to her brother once more.

"You knew," she whispered before letting all her anger out at once, "YOU KNEW!"

He nodded slowly still not being able to look her in the eyes. Her mother slowly advance to her and tried to hand out a helping hand for her daughter. Piper pushed away her mothers hand and got up on her own, "Don't. Touch. Me."

"Piper, this behavior is unacceptable. Stop this at once. Tradition is tradition."

Piper's eyes over flowed with tears and her knees went limp again. She puked onto the floor yet again before backing up into the cupboards behind her.

"Piper, please you our overreacting."

"Am I mother!? You married your brother and now you expect me to do the same!"

She watched with fear as her mother tired to walk up to her. She covered her mouth to stop herself from puking again and bolted out the door leaving her brother and mother alone in the kitchen.

The older woman looked down to where she had stepped in her daughter puke.

"Koi, clean this up at once and send that so called doctor to check on Piper."

"Yes mother."

Okay may all call me names and tell me how disturbed I am and tell me I need help so one and so forth. But on a brighter note please review and don't worry I already have a therapist. I luv you all~! Though at the moment you may al hate me so yesss.

And yes my mother knows how disturbed I am.

Bye for now ~!


	14. The Plan 'n' Karayan Makes Her Move

Woah guess what! I'm not sick anymore! But I have to learn my lines for the school play which is gonna take me forever. For all those who care I got Riff, were doing West Side Story, and no am not a guy. I just happen to be playing a guy part.

Review Corner~!

Girlwhodwellsinherownworld: just to bug ya I aint gonna tell ya XD, think I'll just make you wait and see ;p

DevilsAngelSaphire: hehe awesome reaction

fire-dancer123: yea Koi doesn't really want to marry his sis, but tradition is tradition

MissJuly005: lol Drama ish awesome! :D thx fr the review dude

The Metallica Rose: wow I really am creepy! XD I made you feel sicky! Lol sorry, but yes it was meant to be strange and well I hope I didn't traumatize you

Hiezen Uchiha: hehe well thx I'm glad I disturbed you :D I giggled at a scene in Grey's Anatomy that my sis and mom closed there eyes fro because it was too heavy for em XD

Ps. Me too

Pss. Dude I really need one, my school guidance counselor wants me to see a social worker

Favorite/Alerts that have happened in the last chapter

fire-dancer123

Venom-Rose: ON WITH THE SHOW YOU STUPID CANADIAN!!!

Me: for all those who care, Venom and I have been fighting lately so sorry if she's acting like a total Bitch

V-R: At least I gots me somebody to love

Okay that was LOW man!

V: whatever

Okay well fine you just go act like Annie (another Merb of mine)

V: I'm nothing like Annie, I've never scared away a lover in my life.

=.= someone shoot me now

Falling For You

Chapter 14

Piper curled up ageist in pillow, her knees ageist her chest, crying softly. How could she marry her brother!? Sure she loves him, but she has to it's her brother. Venom sat above her, gently stroking her hair as she cried.

"Your brother told me what happened, you're mom is telling everyone now," Venom-Rose informed her quietly while Pipers cries became a little harsher.

"And Aerrow?"

"I don't know, she's just telling them now. Sorry if I've been kind of bitchy today."

"It's fine."

"You know I always thought I'd be the first Storm Hawk to be married."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been engaged for a couple months now, don't tell my brother."

"I'm happy for you."

"And I and the rest of the team are going to bust you outta this place."

"How?"

"We'll figure out a way, with your brains and my experience with breaking out of places with high security. The Storm Hawks will remain whole."

"We'll fail."

"No we won't."

"yes we will, my brothers are a lot quicker, faster, and more flexible than the team. Plus were in their territory."

"Hey how many times have we beaten the Cyclonians on their own Terra?"

"This is different."

"Not really I snuck to the condor yesterday and called my fiancée, he told me something very interesting."

"What?"

"Cyclonis is no more."

Piper shot up immediately form her fetal position and stared at Venom.

"She died?"

"No," the merb answered softly, "Ravess and Snipe, well more Ravess, they turned the Cyclonians ageist her. She was kicked out of power and sent out into the wild for hunting. She and the Dark Ace haven't been seen since."

"Dark Ace?"

"He went with her. Now that's loyalty, all the way."

The two females immediately stopped their conversation when they heard Koi firm hand knock at the door.

"Sis, can I talk to you," he asked, his voice somewhat blurred from being behind her door.

After exchanging a quickly glance with Venom she answered simply.

"Yes."

Koi entered slowly, his glasses hanging low on his nose.

"I'd like to speak to my sister alone, please."

"Yeah not gonna happen," Venom moodily told him.

Piper nodded to her and Venom regretfully left the room.

"I'm absolutely ageist the engagement tradition," he blurt out suddenly.

"Yeah I know, I guess it just caught me by surprise."

"That's normal. I-."

Koi stopped mid sentence and chewed the tips of his nails nervously.

"What is it Koi? You don't want to disobey mom?"

"No! I-I I just…"

"Just spill it Koi, I'm in enough pain."

"I WANT TO HELP YOU ESCAPE," he cried he glasses falling off his face.

Piper let gently tears flow down her cheeks as she watched her brother pick up his glasses, "And I want to come with you. We all do."

Piper covered her mouth with her hands and cried happily when all her brother came in through her door, followed silently by the Storm Hawks.

"I told everyone," Aerrow said coming forward from the crowd.

"About what?"

"About us," he clarified confidently, followed by the nodded of everyone in the room.

"We understand," Dreathic told her before Orry interrupted him.

"Yeah! It's like a fairy tale! The Altar and the human, how romantic!"

"You know you could have told us," Finn announced happily, "We wouldn't care."

"Well actually I'd like to point out how the smell of sex attracts-."

Stork stopped himself when everyone shot a dirty glare at him and when his sister gingerly slapped the back of his head.

"So," Piper asked wiping the salty tears from her cheeks, "what's the plan?"

000000

The banished trio of Cyclonis, Ace and Karayan-Salome, sat awkwardly on a small log near their campsite. Karayan was curled up in the ex-rulers lap while she pet the animals small head softly. Ace sat beside her twiddling his thumbs in her lap.

"If it makes you feel any better, it was a good kiss," Dark Ace told her not taking his eyes of his thumbs.

Cyclonis's head spun around to look at him so fast it almost made her dizzy, "It was?"

"Yeah, it's not like it was bad."

Cyclonis looked at him sympathetically and scooted over so that her thigh touched his. She looked up at him gently.

"I suppose you're right. It's not like you're an enemy."

"No, no of course not!"

The two sat in awkward silence not sure of what to say. Karayan looked up at the two and pouted, huffing slightly. She pounced around off of Cyclonis's lap and walked around purring and pressing her furry body up ageist the Dark Ace.

Of course he sneezed.

Cyclonis immediately turned to face him and gently placed a slender hand on the top of his arm.

"Bless you."

"Thanks."

"No need."

He gulped as he tried to gain the courage to move forward but he remained stuck. What was wrong with him? It's not like he's ever kissed a girl before? But the alluring aura around her made him nervous, more than he'd like to admit.

She was dark, mood, depressing even, and now she was looking up at him with those violet eyes. Those eyes that could do everything from kill someone to create a false innocence.

Karayan-Salome saw her resistance and shook her head. She rammed in his back and pushed him forward, straight in Cyclonis.

He lips were pressed ageist hers in the apocalyptic stumbled, and the warmth was emitting from her lips, her body, was driving his senses to the brink of insanity. Bringing a rough hand up to her soft face her pressed his lips ageist her passionately.

And surprising she complied.

Well there's chapter 14! And wow its frickin 12:18 am 0.o I have got to stop these stupid night time chapters. My mom says it's bad for me. Enh I don't care. Please review my lovely or else I'll get you and your little dogs too!


	15. Engagment, In Motion, A Home

Yay I'm back! I have nothing to say but…I need TO LEARN MY LINESSS!!!!!! FUCKKKKK!!!!!

Review Corner~

Rachel: okay dude I love your name just because it's my name too! And that's the exact way to spell it! Thx for your wonderful comment!

Jennyoriley: I can't believe you don't have a little dog that I can get? Well that about a cat or fish? Oh well thx for your wonderful comment and its Altarians like Altar.

fire-dancer123: well aint that just perfect! XD

The Metallica Rose: thank you! But don't get your hopes up so soon! 3 uhh I think I posted their ages in chapter 7

DevilsAngelSaphire: Thanks dude! Eh better not ruin dere covers : 3

People who have added this story to their alert/favorite list

The Aerrownator

Kat-Kessla

Lets go!

Falling For You

Chapter 15

"Um, Stork can I talk to you," Venom asked shyly hiding half her body behind the open door to his guest room.

"Why? Is someone affected with mindworms?"

"No, it doesn't have to do with mindworms at all."

She walked in slowly and closed the door silently behind her sighing, "Tomorrow is July the 29th."

"And you think it's the apocalypse?"

"No, no the apocalypse is in 902 years. Its just that July 29th is the day dad was arrested."

"And?"

"Well you see."

"Were not visiting him."  
"We may not have the choice."

Stork's left eye twitched slightly.

"Tomorrow's also the day;" Venom said quietly, "That dad's sentence is up."

"Were doomed! You know exactly what's going to happen, he's going to come looking for us! It's because of him that you started drugs other than Marijuana for your heath."

"You can't say that, who knows if it would have happened without him?"

"Well it certainly helped it along. We can't let him know where we are."

"I know you're not very fond of Dad but I'd like to see him-."

"Out of the question."

"But I have to ask him something!"

"What could you possibly have to ask him? He was a drug dealer! And he used your and mom's disease as an excuse to obtain more Marijuana. Not to mention he made that large closet in the basement as a manufacturing plant for ecstasy and LSD!"

"I wanted to ask him if he was clean."

"And what the point of that?"

"If he wasn't then I was going to ask you to give me away," she mumbled small tears rolling down her red-grey face.

Stork stood frozen, "what did you just say."

"Nothing," She insisted staring at her hands.

"You're engaged again, aren't you?"

She nodded slowly, "I swear he's not like Marcoik, he really loves me, for me!"

"Marcoik left you at the altar! What makes you think this new guy will be any different!?"

"Because he was my first patient, I know him!"

"You also said you knew Marcoik! And look what fucking happened!"

"Garret's my fucking fiancée; I thought you'd be happy that I've finally found a decent man, no more than decent!"

"Hens could be covered in disease!"

"I'm a doctor I tested for all sexually and non-sexually transmitted diseases he's clean! In fact his blood type is AC!"

"The purity type."

"Yes, the rarest blood type in Atmos, totally immune to all types of diseases. We met while I tried to cure his hair disorder."

"Invite him to the family reunion next month; I want to meet this guy."

Venom smiled gingerly and wrapped her arms around her brother, crying softly, "thank-you."

Stork said nothing back; he only remained still, pondering on his sister's ability to make decisions.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Cyclonis sat alone at the campsite staring at the ratty tent.

"Ace and I really ought to get a place with real beds and maybe a roof," she said aloud but more directed at Karayan-Salome who was lying down beside her.

"Meow."

"Yeah, I know 2 beds I got that, but theirs not point of talking about it know, He's at work, I wonder if he has any relatives that would take us in?"

"Meow."

"Well yes, I suppose if I were a normal Atmosian I wouldn't want the Dark Ace in my household."

"Meow."

"No I don't have any other family, which I know of, outside of Cyclonia."

"Meow."

"Hey you couldn't have known."

"Your talking to a cat," Ace said form behind her as he walked up and slumped himself down beside her.

"Would you prefer I talk to some inanimate object? Lots of people talk to their pets."

"It's just strange."

"Ace, aren't you kind of getting sick of living in a tent, it's been over a month now."

"It isn't exactly the most comfortable place, which is why I called up some of my family. They live on the out skirts of Atmos and don't know about Cyclonia, or the war. As long as you're okay with meeting them, we'll be safe."

"Well let's see, we'll be in an actually house, they wont feel weird having the ex-queen of Cyclonia in their house, and we'll be out from under the radar of Ravess. I think it will be fine."

"Just a warning I have a sister. She's younger than me and my family's really strange-."

"I grew up being taught that evil shall prevail, strange is no problem."

"Good."

He kissed her gingerly. She happily complied while dragging her slender fingers across his thick sideburns.

"Now c'mon. Let's pack its almost dark and it will take us a while to get to my home Terra."

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

"This plan is never going to work. You're just trying to drag me into another play."

Piper was convinced that the plan her brother had come up with wasn't going to work. Absolutely convinced!

Yet somehow it seemed like the best thing any of the people aware of the plan could come up with.

"Let's put on the Phantom of The Opera," Koi had yelled out enthusiastically, "We just have to make it to the Don Juan Triumphant scene! Then the phantom will swept Christian away, well okay take her and jump into a trap door. The trap door at mom's theatre leads to the catacombs with a map, we can all just run to the edge of the city and now one will suspect a thing until we don't come back on stage."

"Wouldn't the intermission be easier," she asked hoping to change his mind.

"No you know mom, she'll come back stage and have us practice our scales. Besides that scene is also the scene where the chandelier breaks, which gives all the actors, aka us a chance to run of stage! We'll lead your friends the other opening for the catacombs in the cemetery and you'll meet us there!"

"It does make sense."

"Then it settled, were putting on a play! Now whose gonna be who, Piper's obviously Christine."

"What I cant be someone with a less time consuming part?"

"No, now Cooper you'll be Roul, I'll be the phantom, Erik you'll be Meg…"

And that's how it got started. Unfortunately the plan also involves her friends in the audience, but it was about time she got back on stage, even if it was ageist her will.

Who knows maybe it will actually be fun.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Yay chapter 15 ish here, well now you know the plan and Ace-y and Cyclonis actually have a place to go! Yay!!!!

Please Review :D


	16. Lily and Scales reupdated

I'm back ^^! Ya miss me?

Unfortunately the last chapter got interrupted so I'm reposting it.

Review Answer Corner

Fire-dancer123: yeah I talk to my cats everyday about my problems, well like you the one that listens , Trust me you've already met his family, but they're gonna show up in this chapter anyways

Devilsangelsaphire: only 1 of the three things you said is gonna come true, I may be evil but I aint that evil.

Hiezen: lol thx dude, it's gonna be a hit I know it, I'm gonna try and post it up on YouTube.

Katie: yes we must not use their fake names and blow their cover 3

Venom: ON WITH THE SHOW YOU STUPID CANADIAN!

Okay Venom please shut up!! Let's just get this ball rolling.

Falling For You

Chapter 16

``Well this is it,`` Dark Ace announced while helping his now official girlfriend off the bus.

Each with luggage in hand and Cyclonis with Karayan on her shoulder they started walking up a narrow path to the main town. Naturally Ace sneezed quite a bit on the way up since presumably he had used up all his allergy medication on the bus ride.

"Tell me about your family," she insisted rather than asked."

"Okay well my mom died when was young. She was always so sweet. My father is strict but fair, he's somewhat plump, and people tell me that sis and have his eyes. He also has a wheelchair."

"And your sister?"

"She's way to polite for hero won good, also had a thing for wallops growing up, but I'm sure she's over that phase."

"Is your family well educated?"

She nodded in contently "I'm very excited to meet them."

"Trust me they're going to love you-frosty cause of the fact we have a relationship! I never really dated growing up."

"I never would have guessed," she said turning around to face him and putting down her bags.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, "she said mischievously, "darling."

"I think, know where this is going," he replied with an eager dark tone while dropping his own bags.

She giggled as he walked up and pulled her closer with his built arms. Smiling, he roughly kissed her lips and firmly placed on hand under her chin. She gingerly wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed her petite body onto his.

"Oh, Ace? Little Ace is that you? My look how big and strong you're gotten," said an older hoarse voice yelled from the top of the path.

"Maid whisper," He answered happily," My look how old you've gotten!"

"I may be old-"

"But I still pack a punch," they yelled simultaneously as Whisper walked up to them.

"My, my. Now who's this pretty young lady? Could little Ace finally have himself a girlfriend?"

"Yes maid Whisper, that is exactly what I have."

"Well then I'll take your bags-"

"No, no," Cyclonis interrupted," it's quite alright."

"Nonsense," The old woman said taking the luggage up the rest of the path with ease.

Cyclonis stood in awe until Ace brought her back to reality with a kiss on the cheek and lead her up the path to his house with his arm wrapped comfortably around her waist. When they reached the house the couple smiled at each other, his house was a mansion, white and gold with a large koi pond in the front and red curtains staining each window.

Suddenly the front doors burst open and a small teenage girl ran out from house.

"Brother!"

"Hello Lily."

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Okay sis," Cooper said sitting at the piano in the music room," it's just you and me so let's practice your scales."

"Fine, let's just make this quick okay Cooper." "Depends," he said playing a note which Piper copied immediately and perfectly, "I'll cut our practice short if you answer a question for me."

"Okay, spit it out."

"Have you had sex with Aerrow yet?"

She sighed and rubbed her temple while still perfectly singing every note Cooper threw her way.

"Yes okay is that what you wanted to hear?"

"no I was kinda hoping for a no, now I'm just kinda disturbed." "Well the next time don't ask if you're disturbed by one of the answers."

"Gotcha, okay that will surface. You can go now. Oh wait Piper! Your voice has only gotten better."

"Thanks Cooper."

"Anytime sis, anytime," he mumbled before tapping out the tune for "Memory" out on the piano.

Well sorry if that was kinda short, I didn`t mean for it to be so short but well I just wanted to get my point across, Please review, oh and check out my new Fairly Odd Parents Fic! See ya!


	17. FIRE!

Hey I'm back! I'm sorry I took such a long time to update, I went away from last week of June into the 3rd day of August. So now I'm trying to update each of my stories. So because this is my most popular story here's the review corner!

Hiezen: I'm sorry I still haven't gotten the DVD for my play, I didn't get the forums early enough but when I get it ill post the songs on :3 and well here's the next chappie

DevilsAngelSaphire: yeah the chapter didn't upload right, I had to redo it. But the longer one is up now.

The phrase above also applies to Lady Snowstorm, and fire-dancer123.

Lilsterz: thank you, it nice to know that I have a secret reader! Makes me feel special.

Demon Piper: you are beyond awesome ;p I will defintatly update more just cause you keep reminding me!

Cowgirls Angel Rita: Your way to sweet you know that and no this isn't a sequel but I might just be planning a sequel when it's done *wink wink*

Aerrow4eva: thank you very much :D

Unfortunitly I lost the email saying who has added this story to their favourites and story alerts so a huge thank you to everyone that did!

Falling For You

Chapter 17

"FIRE!!!!!!"

The words ran through the lot like smoke up a chimney.

"THE SHED IS BURNING!"

Everyone ran out to the back yard where the costume shed that kept their elaborate attire was kept, the thick smoke stinging many of the siblings and storm hawks eyes. A couple of the older children who already had their second pair of wings used them to cover the younger children's eye, Piper included.

"Our COSTUMES," Koi cried out as the shed fire finally burnt itself out.

"We can't go on without costumes, it wouldn't be professional and mom would now some thing was up if we weren't professional," Orry said aloud wiping his tear stained cheeks dry, "Were going to be stuck here forever!"

Toby nodded childishly and hugged his 9 year old older brother.

Piper sighed frowning as she watched the smoke fill the air like some kind of virus. She glanced over at Koi then over to Aerrow, they both had the same expression of distraught on their faces. She faced the rest of the team, Junko and Finn both couldn't stop staring at the rising black clouds, Stork looked petrified, Venom-Rose had her head down and Radaar was grabbing onto Aerrow's shoulders with her face buried into his neck.

"Which one of you usually makes the costumes," Finn asked bluntly tearing everyone's gaze off the smoke, "Well whenever you guys you instruments its always Cooper playing them, I've seen Blake instructing you guy for chorography, Dreathic was always on make-up, Rodger on hair, and a whole bunch of other things… I only assumed that one of you guys had to have made the costumes."

"Finn's right," Piper admitted with a puzzled expression, "as strange as that is. Russell you always have the costumes that you recently finish in your room."

"Yeah I do but they won't work for the Phantom of the Opera!"

"Well if they are a bit modern its okay," Caravon said, "As long as we get off this terra that's all that matters!"

"They wont work," Russell shouted, "because they're made for Repo! The Genetic Opera,, which as we all know wont work for The Phantom Of The Opera. I mean I have suits for the Phantom but what are we gonna dress up Raoul like a drug dealer know as grave robber?"

"How long would it take to remake all the costumes," Junko asked, looking away to the smoke for a few moments.

"Much too long, even if I simplified to costumes to just fluffy dresses, pants and dress shirts it would take to long. The play is in a week, I would need at least 3 weeks to get everything done in time."

"Then I guess we have a week to change from the cast of the Phantom of the Opera," Koi started as he started at his family and new found friends, "and into the cast of Repo! The Genetic Opera. Piper you'll be Shiloh and when you walk out of the auditorium with Shilo's last song, run for it. All that matters is that if you get out. You have a life out there, we'll be outsiders forced to wear harnesses to hide our birthright."

Piper's wings twitched in horror at his words, "I can't just leave you guys here! You're my family, and I can't stand by and leave knowing that you're going to suffer, and besides those harness aren't annoying at all."

Toby let out a very audible gasp and ran to Grech's side pulling on the hem of his shirt. The older boy leaned over and nodded as Toby whispered in his ear.

"Toby is very right about something right now. How did the fire start…there are no flammables kept inside the shed, and it is much too cloudy out for the sun to have started it."

"Someone set it," Bruce mumbled.

"How, better yet why," Timothy asked looking over to Erik who shrugged just as confused as the lot of them.

"It couldn't have been one of us…could it," Maxwell whispered rather than asked.

Everyone took turns staring at one another each with the same question on their minds. Each with puzzled expressions and furrowed brows.

Who was the traitor?

0x0x0x0x0x

I haven't pdated this in a while, I was planning to before I was shipped off to camp , and yes it was terrible I didn't have a computer or anything to tell you guys I had gone. So I didn't feel like writing a really long chapter since I'm not feeling well but I though this twist might just keep you guys reading well atleast fro the people who haven't given up on this story. Well please review :D I bet a lot of ya forgot Piper had wings eh! And I tried to encorperate some of her many brothers that haven't really talked or done anything in the story yet, shit I just spilled Pepsi on my keyboard… well i`ll try and update soon, and for those of you who like stories where people`s OC appear as the main charchter ina story and like Fairy Odd Parents, check out my story Broken Porcelain Doll, it's a Chester x OC Story with bits of Timmy x OC for a friend of mine who is sadly moving to London.


	18. A Way To Venom and Kids

Wooahhh!!!! I'm back with chapter 18 dudes and dudettes! Hmm it seems I'm almost near the twenty chapter mark! Well aint that gonna be a sight eh?

Review Corner~

Demon Piper: Thank you for the review, I'm going to try and start schedule on what stories to update so this one should start getting updated a lot more.

Lady Snowstorm: lol well believe it sister!

Aerrow4eva: you just got to read and find out dude.

Cowgirls Angel Rita: yes and now I give you a longer chapter!

Fire-dance123:lol nope no one is, though I bet the traitor is laughing inside.

Tori: thank you and err your welcome!

DevilsAngelSaphire: yes who is it, bet ya can't guess! :3 thanks for the review

LethoBion: yup I was waiting for someone to mention that :D yeah I know about my grammer, I'm really sorry about that!

Hmm okays now on with chapter 18!

Venom: Wait a minute I'd like to say something!

Okay fine…

Venom: I'm getting married *sings and does happy dance*

Yeah we kind of already know that.

Venom: Oh shut up I'm happy!

And on with the chapter!

Falling For You

Chapter 18

As much as Ace loved his family he wasn't too happy with Maid Whisper when she delivered his new found love's luggage to the guest room instead of his. Which he knew all to well was his happy old maids way of saying "I need my sleep more than you need sex". He really wasn't that loud…but his maid and his sister seemed to be convinced otherwise ever since he had gotten caught moaning in his sleep when he was 16.

He lay down on his old bed; it even had that same musky smell from all those years of use. He ran his fingers through his messy hair with a yawn. He and Cyclonis had moved in almost a week ago to date, she and Lily had gotten off without a hitch, and he was happy to be around his family again, even his father seemed to like Cyclonis himself but in a fatherly way of course. She probably appreciated that the most.

Then he heard a quiet mumbling from down the hall, this house really did need thicker walls but that though was quickly disposed of once he had gotten up and decided to follow his. It was his sister's that was for sure, no one else in the house talked with such a polite tone and grace. He found her in her father's study with a small letter in her hand. With one hand holding up the letter the other was free for her to prop up her arm. She giggled as she read the letter over obviously adding and changing words as she read because of her naturally polite tone.

She used her free hand to pull back a stray lock of white hair as her ruby red eyes scanned the letter a final time. She sighed dreamily when she put the letter down. He came up behind her and tugged at her shall to break her out of her trance.

In a red-faced flurry she pulled the letter to her chest and turned to look at him with her brow furrowed. He kept the tomato faced jokes to himself and leaned down to look her straight in the face.

"Who's the letter from," he prodded with a grin.

His younger sister's face flushed and slowly faded into an even dark crimson than before.

"No one you know, my dear brother. You mustn't bother yourself by asking such silly questions," she insisted with a shy grin while she held the now very crinkled piece of paper to her chest.

"But I would like to bother myself and you," he answered pulling up a chair, "Now who is from?"

"Just someone who helped me out in a rather sticky situation," she said watching his hands to make sure he could get his fingers on her letter.

"Would this someone happen to be a boy?"

"I- ahh…"

"Lily, you're 18! I'd be more than happy if you found yourself a boyfriend," Ace said with a nod.

"Even if it's a wallop," she mumbled quite aware that he didn't approve of her fondness for the creatures.

Surprisingly he nodded in return, "Even if he's a wallop. Now what's this wallops name?"

"Junko," she answered with a giggle.

Ace froze but he tried not to let it show. Unfortunately being his younger sister she knew all his faces.

"What's wrong brother," she asked sympathetically still not removing the letter form her chest.

"He wouldn't happen to be on a squadron now would he?"

"Oh why yes he is, a rather lovely group too. They call themselves the Storm Hawks."

"I was afraid of that; I have to go speak with Cyclonis. Be good now," He said ruffling her hair only to hand his hand swatted away by hers.

"Please don't do that."

He raised his hands in agreement and left the room silent leaving Lily to reminisce with the crumpled piece of paper.

Ace briskly trotted down the flight of stairs and down the hall to get the guest room. He quickly patted down his clothes and knocked, "It's me, and I have news."

"Come in," He heard her yell to him.

With haste he opened the door and entered the room. He found the young girl sitting at a small desk with a pen in hand and a small notepad in front of her.

"I'm just trying to write down some ideas on how we can meet this Venom-Rose," explained putting down the pen on the pad.

"That may not be so hard," he explained seating himself down on her bed, "My sister is smiting with the wallop."

"How," she asked in disbelief.

"All she said was that he helped her out of a sticky situation, but none the less my sister has been talking with him."

"This could work, we could meet with them and they would have to listen to us. Or at least the wallop would, for your sister's sake."

"Were going to get your father out of your head no problem," he announced happily as he leaned back into the mattress and pillows.

"Don't get your hopes up, this may not work remember," she told him removing herself form the wooden chair by the desk and making her way on top of him.

He cocked an eyebrow at her but she just fluttered her eyelashes in return.

"Now I wonder what we could do now," she mumbled looking around the room in a fake fluster pretending to be thinking of something to do.

He chuckled and sat up. He placed a hand under her chin to get her attention back where it was needed and kissed her full on the mouth.

0x0x0x0x

With three days to go until the escape plan was to go off, and with the plan having being switched to a completely different musical the house was in a state of panic.

Yet somehow in all that panic, Finn and Venom had managed to find them selves sitting back to back on the soft grass in the backyard.

"Do you think I'd make a good mother," Venom-Rose asked him shyly while biting down on her lip.

Finn chuckled a bit before answering, "Why are you pregnant?"

"No," she snapped, "I was just asking you a question."

"Are you thinking of having kids," he asked looking up at the clouds in the sky.

"I don't know maybe. Isn't that what most people do after they get married?"

"Only if they want to, I don't think I'll ever have a kid."

"Why?"

"Not my thing. Though you'd make a great mom, a scary mom, but a good one either way."

Venom punched him playfully, "I'm being serious!"

"So am I!"

"Really?"

"Yes really! Why is me being serious such a hard thing for people to accept?"

Venom laughed for a few moments before turning as much as she could in her position, feeling her movement Finn did the same.

"Thanks dude."

"Anytime dudette, but lets say you were to have a kid, you have a pretty weird style, what on Atmos would you name it?"

"Easy if it was a boy Damien, and a girl…well Garett could decide on that one I guess."

"Hmm… wanna go see how rehersals going?"

"Sure, but first I got to get to the Condor for a second. I have to mail another letter for Junko."

"Another? Man he must really like this girl!"

"Your telling me dude, you're telling me."


	19. Tonight

Chapter 19 is here peoples!! And something tells me that it's going to be a dozy! But stay with me here!

Review Corner~

Lady Snowstorm: yuppers, he's smitten!

Aerrow4eva: thank you for the review, but I'm not answering that question just yet.

Untoldtitan27: Thanks so much for all the great comments, and I would love to meet chur Boxer ^^

Demon Piper: thank you, and trust me I don't plan on stopping writing.

Lethobein: well I don't see much of a difference between female merbs and male, just pretty much boobs and other organs that men don't have XD. But it all depends on ones preference really, though maybe females could have longer necks than males or something like that. Its definitely something to think about eh.

Midnight-Rose-Dew: isn't it a crazy predicament XD though I'm sure Junko would stand up for her being the sweetie he is. Unfortunately they've been sending letters without using addresses to give away their location. Birds and such so tracking would be quite impossible.

People who have added this story too their favourites and alerts:

Smartkitty314

Midnight-Rose-Dew

Untoldtitan27

Falling For You

Chapter 19

Piper POV

Tonight was the night.

Oh shit tonight was the night.

Tonight was the night, our only chance to escape.

My friends put themselves in danger for me by being here. If I can't get out, I have to make sure they have. They all have so much to live for.

Junko's fallen for the most polite girl I've ever met. He sweet, he's charming, he's great at what he does. He could befriend the creepiest thing on earth if he wanted too, and turn it into something fine.

Stork, he may be paranoid, but he's always been there for us. Whether it was steering the condor out of a dire situation or leading us through death traps and managing not to get a scratch.

Finn is the most annoying thing ever to walk the earth, but he is a great guy. I even have enough faith in him to cal him one of my best friends. He hasn't matured much but for some reason I really don't mind. Things wouldn't be the same without him.

And Venom-Rose, she's got a fiancée waiting back on Terra Merb for her. I could never take her away from that. She took care of us all when we were at our weakest times, nursing us back to heath with extreme precision.

Radarr, a greater sky monkey I have never known. He's probably one of the smarter ones on the ship for sure, and he's always come up with a plan to help out when I couldn't be there to help myself.

And then there's Aerrow… my Aerrow. I could name a thousand things he's done to help anyone and everyone but instead I'll name one. He made me happy. He made me feel like I could belong in a world where I was technically an outlaw punishable by death. And that's why they must get out of here. This place wasn't meant for outsiders of which I wish I was.

But if I can't get out…

They better damn well get out for sure because then I think I could survive life on Terra Altar.

And if they didn't I know that there is no way I could ever survive… anywhere.

Even on Atmosia.

Now tonight's the night that we've been working toward. My back has finally healed and all my brothers are running, dressing, fixing last minute details that have gone wrong.

Koi rushed me up the stairs, my costume in his hands, as well as my life in a way. He had my change as fast as I could could before he shipped me off to the rest of the cast and crew that were my brother for make-up and hair… warm-ups, to go once more over the plan.

My Brothers.

All of them, all fucking 15 of em'.

They had also better get out of this hole if I can't.

Everything was ready now.

Everyone was dressed.

Everyone was warmed up.

Everyone that wasn't in the show was backstage waiting for the final scene before the show even began.

The music had been pre-recorded.

The lines had been learned.

Finally it was time.

The curtains raised.

The audience cheered.

We all took a breath.

I took what seemed to be my final kiss from Aerrow.

My friends gave me their love through hugs and calming words.

And my final performance began.

0x0x0x0x0x0x

R & R


	20. This Is It

Okay my friends this is it…so lets just cut the chit chat and bring up the curtain on this puppy.

Review Corners~

Demon Piper: Thank You!

Cowgirls Angel Rita: I had to write something to tide you all over :)

Smartkitty314: OMG REALLY!! I feel so special now!

Lady Snowstorm: why thank you! Pipers going to need all the cheering she can get right now!

Less reviews than normal but I think the cliffy kinda pissed some people off XD oh well the chapter is here now!

Falling For You

Chapter 20

Thump…thump…thump…

Piper's eyes twitched and tried to open themselves but she refused to let them open. Ow, her head hurt, she could hear her head booming in tune to her racing heart. She felt really cold too, and dirty…she felt like someone had dumped grime and dirt over her body.

She opened her eyes and found them to be clouded due to sand slipping into them. She tried her best to sit up but it took a lot more strength than she had anticipated. Piper rubbed at her eyes vigorously. Tears leaked from the sides to remove the dust and sand as best as possible.

She looked around at her surroundings; where ever she was it was dark. The only light coming from a faint glow off a Solaris crystal that had been dropped out from her pocket.

Thump…thump…thump

Oh God, what happened earlier? The young Altar clawed at the bare ground beneath her and found herself on all fours working her way across the dirt to get to the light source. The rocks tore at her open knees. She took a moment to look at herself.

She was still dressed in her costume from the final scene, a black sleeveless slip. No wonder her legs felt so beat up and bruised.

Crawling on dirt filled with sharp rocks with bare legs…not her best idea.

The crystal seemed to be in reach now. In a natural response she reached and tried to hold the faintly glowing rock. She leaned as far as she could, her fingers grazing the warm edges of the crystal. She pushed herself more finally getting a hold on the yellow rock but at the cost of landing straight into the dirt.

She didn't look up from her place on the cold ground. She refused to move at this point. Piper stayed with her arm out reached holding on desperately to the light source, and her body curled up into her chest while laid on her side. She closed her eyes and gasped, tears streaming down her face as she cried herself into a frenzy.

She flipped over onto her back, her arm still holding on the crystal as some kind of last act of desperation. Her face was tight and the back of her throat fell swollen but she kept screaming.

Screaming, and pleading…It was all she could do.

She looked to her side, ant then her other, trying her best to get a feel for the situation. After her eyes finally got the last of the sand out and they adjusted she realized she was in a hole…no way out but up.

"_Did you really think you could just leave again!?"_

"_Yes! And I will and you will never stop me!"_

"_Don't you ever turn your back on me!"_

"_JUST TRY AND STOP ME!"_

Piper brought the crystal closer to her so it rested at her head. She was still crying but it was in no way the same intensity as before. She left the glowing stone by her head and brought her hands to her lap.

Her breathing was rapid and forced. Did she fall; is that how she got here? Everything was too fuzzy to remember. She brought her hands to her face and started to wail again, the hot tears once again forcing them selves out. She screamed until the only thing she could let out was a muffled cry. She lost her voice.

Piper continued to silently scream and sob, letting out a quiet howl every so often, only to be silenced by her raw throat.

She took her hands away from her face and took the crystal in both her hands. She held it as hard as she could, almost as if she was trying to break it. She let her hand, still with the crystal tightly enclosed around her fingers, fall down to her forehead and rest their while she continued to weep.

She couldn't place where the pain in her body was coming from, it was just there. And it wasn't going away, no it was getting worse.

Where was everybody? She begged herself back into another frenzy that they were okay. She screamed to self as loud as she could just trying to convince herself that they would we okay.

Then like some kind of bolt of lightning, she remembered everything…

_Piper walked off the stage and into the carpeted rowing the audience's part of the auditorium. She belted out her final notes trying to force all she could into the song._

_She wanted this one to be the last one she ever sang for someone else's pleasure._

_Her footsteps made no sounds against the carpeted floors but every step she made sounded like a thousand drums going off, almost like a warning to her mother about their escape plan. But that couldn't happen. They had all been so careful, so careful not to let her catch on to everything._

_But someone had to have let her on…after all someone had to burn down the shed. Someone had to do it for her._

_Piper found herself at the final bar of her song and even more in front of the exit. She turned and took a final look at the stage filled galore with props and fake blood. Once she was out of site, she ran. She ran like she had never run before, like there was nothing in front of her but everything behind her coming after her._

_That was the last chance._

_She had to get onto the street and out to the catacombs, and then she would meet up with her brother's and the Storm Hawks and get the heck of the hell hole._

_They would be safe. Stork had asked what they would do if they were gone._

_The Altarian government isn't at all able to keep up in the act of war with Atmos. If they would go back to war, the Altarian race would most likely be wiped out._

_If we all went missing, they would put the race's safety above us for sure. As long as the herd is safe, what's a few sacrificed sheep?_

_I bolted from the building, and dashed down the streets at full speed, I knew anyone on stage on the last scene would not be far behind and that Aerrow and everyone else should already be hiding inside the doorway to the catacombs. She sharply turned a corner and tripped over her heels. She pushed herself up front the pavement and kicked the shoes off. She continued down every alleyway she could do her best to avoid any street possible at the risk of being seen._

_Finally she stood outside the entrance to the catacombs. Back when Altar was young the catacombs used to be above ground, but after a major earth quake which split the terra into many smaller terras most of the town had been put underground. Somehow this small sliver survived and it being a piece of history it was never touched._

_She took a breath and squeezed through the entrance, it wasn't so much an entrance though. More like a collapsed door that led into a hole._

_For a slight moment she almost feel like Alice going down the rabbit hole but the feeling quickly disappeared when she entered the main cavern and found the Storm Hawks almost all her brother sitting on the ground waiting for the rest of the family to arrive._

_Everyone stood up in a swift motion, greeting me with hugs and kisses many of them from Orry and Aerrow._

_It was all up to Cooper, Rodger, Caravon, Dreathic, and Koi who were all back on stage the last time Piper saw them. They all knew the instructions. If they didn't make it their in 15 minutes or if someone came after them for whatever reason, we had to run and get out without them. _

_Piper knew that when it came down to it, she wouldn't leave. She's go back after them because it was all or nothing for her by this point._

_Luckily it never had to come to that because in a matter of minutes Koi and the rest of the missing family showed up just as out of breath as Piper had so previously been. She hugged them all the moment they each came down the entrance._

"_Okay, now everyone we've got to work fast," Koi announced getting everyone's attention, "If we don't hurry, my mother fill eventually realize were gone. And she will realize it sooner rather than later too!"_

"_But you were never fast enough were you."_

_Piper turned toward the entrance and gasped keeping her hands at her mouth. Seeing her distress everyone else followed suit and cringe their heads falling, and their eyes looking as if they would fall from the sockets._

"_Mother," mumbled Dreathic who quickly grabbed the two youngest children and held onto them tightly._

"_Mother," Piper pleaded to the older woman, "please, just let us go. No one will any action. This is for the best-"_

"_No this is not for the best," She interrupted, "If we were to do what was BEST, you would all come home right now and let the Storm Hawks be on their way!"_

"_Uhhh no offence Miss but we kinda have no idea how to get out," Finn said with a shrug._

_Piper's Mother glared at him with a look of death before turning her attention back to her daughter and sons._

"_You are coming home right NOW!"_

"_No Mother! I am NOT leaving the Storm Hawks!"_

"_Darling, what happened to you? You used to be such a sweet and talented child-"_

"_Mother don't!"_

"_And now I can't even recognize you!"_

"_MOTHER YOU NEVER KNEW WHO I WAS! HOW CAN YOU DARE SAY THAT YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE ME!?"_

_Everyone watched in horror form the side lines when the older woman swiftly ran up to her only daughter and grabbed her by the wrist. Piper struggled ageist her mother's grip but it wasn't of much use. Her mother was a strong woman, a lot stronger than she had anticipated._

"_Piper," Aerrow yelled about to make a leap for her._

"_Aerrow, stay out of this," Piper screamed in response, "This is my problem to deal with!"_

_Aerrow stopped and stood their looking at Piper's face. She was angry, frustrated, and more upset than he had ever seen her. Finn put his hand on the red heads shoulders to show sympathy but Aerrow shrugged him off like a brute. _

"_Mother please, let us go," Piper pleaded trying to twist out of her mother's grip._

"_ONLY WHEN YOU AGREE TO COME HOME!"_

"_NEVER!"_

"_WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU PUTTING THESE CREATURES ABOVE YOUR OWN TRADITIONS?"_

"_BECAUSE THEIR NOT MY TRADITIONS MOM! THEY'RE YOUR TRADITIONS! I WORKED SO HARD TO MAKE YOU PROUD OF ME, AND YOU JUST WORKED ME HARDER. ALL I EVER WANTED TO DO IS HELP PEOPLE AND BE MY OWN WOMAN! WITH THE STORM HAWKS I AM!"_

"_I KNEW IT! I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE JUST GOTTEN RID OF YOUR SO CALLED 'FRIENDS' INSTEAD OF BURNING DOWN THE SHED TO TRY AND RUIN YOUR PLAN!"_

"_THAT WAS YOU," Bruce yelled from behind Junko's back._

"_OF COURSE IT WAS ME! DID YOU ALL REALLY THINK YOU COULD GET AWAY WITHOUT CONSEQUECES? AND YOU PIPER DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD JUST LEAVE AGAIN!"_

_Piper turned from her Mother and looked behind her. If given the chance they had a clean get away, the only obstacle was a hole taking up a small part of the ground at one side of the path, but she had no idea how deep it was._

"_ANWSER ME! DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD JUST LEAVE AGAIN?"_

"_YES! AND I WILL, AND YOU WILL NEVER STOP ME!"_

_Piper turned form her mother again and quickly motioned for everyone to run. Getting the message as clear as day everyone attempted to run deeper into the catacombs to try and lose the only thing blocked them from freedom. Piper ran last making sure no one was left behind. There was no going back now._

_Suddenly, before she could fully run off after everyone her mother grabbed her shoulder and slapped her across the face._

"_Don't you ever turn your back on me," she threatened not touching Piper at all this time._

_Piper looked up at her mother and smiled, "Just try and stop me."_

_And with a flick of her heel she once again attempted to run off. The older woman stood frozen with rage, her cheeks redding from anger and fist clasped so tight her knuckles were turning an odd white colour. _

"_I SAID DON'T YOU EVER TURN YOU BACK ON ME YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BITCH!"_

_She lunged at her daughter and grabbed her as hard as she could be the shoulders. Piper tripped over her mother's feet as the woman continued to hold the 18 year old with as much might as she could._

_Piper struggled, grunting with every movement as she tried to peel her mother off her already weak body. Her mother screamed when her arms finally gave way, but as Piper stumbled across the floor trying to regain her footing._

_She fell…_

_Piper howled as she fell over into the hole, clawing desperately at the dirt walls. She caught hold quickly her wings flapping as hard as they could as if they were trying to get her to fly before she was ready._

_She could her everyone's screams as she went over, which only encouraged her more. Her wings beat ageist the air trying to help propel her as she climbed the wall as best she could. The rocks in the walls tore at her finger nails and stockings. She reached for the ledge, grabbing it with as much strength as she could muster. Shakily she pulled both of her arms above her head grabbing on for dear life._

_Piper looked up to see her mother standing over her with a blank look on her face. Piper whimpered, trying to claw at the ground and hoist herself up but was stopped when her mother put one of her heels on top of her hand. Piper's eyes flashed open with fear and shook her head violently._

"_I'm sorry darling…"_

_She stepped down on her hand, Piper screamed in pain and her hand fell from the ground._

"_Piper," Aerrow screamed as he lunged at the older woman._

_But She already had her heel stomping on Piper's other hand, and the navigator just couldn't hold herself up anymore._

_She let go of the ledge._

Piper closed her eyes in pain as the memory subsided. She moaned out any word she could. But the hole was dark, and the hole was deep. Back on the higher level of the catacombs, a little light had gotten in, just enough to see but here all she had was the crystal pressed up ageist her forehead.

She swallowed the remaining spit in her mouth, hoping to get enough wetness in her throat fro a proper scream. Her voice cracked when she tried to speak but she didn't care. She gulped down any spit she could make and screamed.

She screamed louder than she had been crying and harsher than she had ever before but as it ended she broke down crying once more.

Her mind drifted away from her and she realized that through all this she had been breaking consciousness and unconsciousness. She heard light noises from one end of the hole that was covered in shadow. She ignored it think it was her mind getting the best of her. She flipped onto her side slowly and held the crystal close to her.

She could feel any part of her legs now, or her back. It hurt so much she couldn't feel anything, not even the twitch of a finger.

"Piper," a husky voice whispered, "please wake up Piper. I need you to wake up."

Piper's eyes painfully fluttered open, the figure above her was blurry and dark, but she'd know that voice anywhere.

"Aerrow?"

"Yeah it's me, I'm here now. Are you in pain?"

She chocked out a yes but he quickly shushed her and rested his forehead on hers. He grabbed onto her hands, stroking them lovingly with his thumbs, "I'm so glad your alive, when you went over, I swear, I think I died inside. But then…then I heard you crying, no one else did, but I did. I convinced your brother dressed up in the halter and rope to lower me down to get you. Just hang on a little longer okay, were almost out of here."

She kissed him weakly not wanting him to ever let her go.

"C'mon," he whispered, "We have to get you out of here; your brothers are going to pull us out."

She nodded though not completely comprehending everything going on. She winced when he pulled her form off the ground and into his arms. She felt some kind of rope and belt sticking into her hip. She ignored in and grabbed at his collar, letting herself melt into him as she felt her and Aerrow get lifted from the ground after Aerrow had pulled on the rope.

They got to the surface rather quickly. She opened her eyes and found everyone smiling at her with relief. Her mother was no where to be seen.

"C'mon we have to go and now," Koi yelled everyone.

Aerrow nodded in compliance and strengthened his hold on Piper before following everyone deep into the catacombs.

The four eldest brothers led the group through the twist and turns of the catacombs with ease. The path ways were getting smaller and tighter the deeper they went in but it was still manageable.

"This way," Cooper announced pointing at a small opening to the outside in the ceiling.

Slowly and with great care, everyone crawled their way out, clawing at the surface and kissing the ground once they made it out to the surface.

Piper smiled up at the sun while her she could she her friends smiling just as wide.

"Hey guys! The Skimmer's are over here," Orry announced slipping through the hole in the wall that had let them into the main city of terra Altar in the first place.

There was more skimmer than the Storm Hawks owned parked their, the brother's had brought more bikes over the night before. Aerrow placed Piper in his co-pilot compartment. Radarr skipped over and jumped in her lap snuggling up to her. She kissed the top of the sky monkey's head gingerly.

Then Aerrow took off, quickly followed by everyone all smiling up at the skies. Suddenly, Finn started chuckling, small crystal tears running down his cheeks, "We did it."

Venom nodded looking over at the blonde, "We did do it."

Soon everyone started laughing and crying and screaming for joy as the Condor came in sight and they knew they were finally safe.

"I'm free…"

0x0x0x0x

R&R…..


	21. A Family Reunion with More Friends

I am so sorry I haven't updated this sooner, I've been meaning too so badly, but you school got me side tracked. Damn exams! But I passed everything which is good. Oh and great news! I got into one of the greatest art school in Canada for drama! I'm really proud of myself for it.

And one more thing before I start the review corner. I just wanted to thank everyone whose reading this story, thanks to you guys I received the 100 mark for reviews and that made me so happy. Too tell the truth when I started this, the whole story was an extremely vague Idea I had, but I wanted to get back into the fan fiction world and you all helped me do this.

So thanks everyone!

REVIEW CORNER~!

Demon Piper: nope, it's not over. We still have to deal with Cyclonis remember? Hint hint nudge nudge

Finny-kun Goddess: yuppers hunny. They be free :-D

Smartkitty314: Thank you so much, your review literally gave me chills when I read it!

Midnight-Rose-Dew: Thanks hun!

Lady Snowstorm: Thank hun! Yesh they are!

DevilsAngelSaphire: Oh something is going to happen all right…but its probably not what you think :P or maybe it is…I don't know x3

Okay let's get this going again shall we.

Falling For You

Chapter 21: A Family Reunion with More Friends than Family

Piper had to admit even though for the last three month's she'd spent more than enough time in bed. After the fall she had taken, it was nice to be able and lie around and sleep…well as long as every so often Aerrow was beside her.

She stood up from her bed and walked over to her mirror, examining every place on her body where she used to have a cut. Venom called it a miracle that there wasn't a scar to be found except for a large one across her stomach. Apparently, the fall had done more damage than expected, but that was all said and done now.

It was more than a blessing that things had finally started to work out for the better on the condor. With more than enough helping hands, the condor was in better shape than ever, and everyone was extremely happy for all different reasons. Piper's brothers were happy that they never needed to go back home (although they had been living on the bridge in sleeping bags), Stork was happy that he was back on the condor instead of that terrible terra, Aerrow was happy that he and Piper could finally be normal around their friends, Finn and happy that he finally got some new records from a certain grey merb. But Venom was happiest of all because the previous week she had finally gotten to remove Finn appendix and now keeps her trophy in a jar on top of the TV in her room.

Although that was not the only reason she was so happy, after all it took a lot of planning but today was the day that all her and Stork's relatives would come over from their home terras and party until they were sick.

Yes, today was the day of the merb sibling's family reunion, which according to Venom-Rose usually contained more friends than family.

Piper quickly got dressed back in her uniform, an outfit which she had never been so happy to wear, though she did keep her wings hidden underneath with the help of a new harness, and left her room for the bridge. Nothing was different, which was a great comfort, except for the party decorations, food, and all the sleeping bags pilled up in a corner. She watched silently as Venom-Rose continued to hang her decorations with glee. Venom turned to face her, her face full of pride and all smiles.

"Hey Piper, how does it look," she asked in anticipation, obviously on a caffeine high from too much coffee.

"The room looks great; I can't wait to meet the rest of your family," she said walking over to the fridge and taking out a pudding cup.

"Yup, all Stork and my family and closet friends are coming," she beamed, but her smile quickly turned into a frown when she realized that her statement was incorrect, "Well almost everyone. Our dad's not coming."

"Why not, "Piper asked finishing off her snack and disposing of it into the garbage can.

"Stork says it's not good for me to be around him…besides he's probably still getting all his stuff together."

"Getting his stuff together?"

"Yeah, he got out of jail about three weeks ago. I mean I'm okay with him not coming and everything; I probably wouldn't have become an addict in the first place if it weren't for him," Venom was stopped mid sentence when the clock in the bridge began to ring for a few moments, "I'll be right back, its time for my smoke."

Piper watched sympathetically was the grey merb, once happy, dragged herself outside for her daily dose of medical marijuana. She silently cursed at herself for prying, but knew that she'd by just as happy once everyone started to show up; especially that Garett fellow.

She felt her wings twitch nervously underneath her clothes. She still wasn't completely used to them yet, and it had only been a couple days ago when her smaller pair, located in her lower back, had fallen off. She chuckled remembering Aerrow's face when they first stopped working and started to become hard, with cracks appearing in at the edge where her skin met her wings. Explaining everything served to be quite a task over the years, but soon there would be nothing left to tell of her past and for that she was more than grateful.

Piper peered out the window quietly, glancing solemnly at Venom-Rose as she took another drag on the piece of rolled up paper in her hand. The older grey-red merb let out a breath of smoke, and with that threw the joint on the floor and ground it into the metal with her heeled shoe. Piper hadn't noticed until then, but Venom was actually dressed rather nicely compared to her usual tank and baggy, two-toned jeans. Wearing a sleeveless turtle-neck that went down just above the hem of her black slacks, and a pair of nice black ankle boots with a chunky heel, she did look a lot more sophisticated than normal. Even her earrings and other piercings were replaced with precious metal jewellery and her messy black hair was pulled back into a hair ponytail.

It was a strange, but not unwelcomed change.

Venom walked back in much more refreshed. She ruffled her hair a little as she sat down on the bridge's main table. There was nothing left to do, everything was set up, and food was out, decorations garbing the entire room. All that was left was to wait for people to start arriving. Venom looked up to Piper with a small smile, Piper smiled back, both silently apologizing for bringing up and prying on such a raw topic.

"Dude," Finn said smelling the air, on the verge of drooling, "What smells so good?"

"Piper and I spent all night baking, "Venom said proudly looking over at a large pull out table filled with baked goods and other snacks and drinks, "Well mostly Piper, but I supervised!"

Piper shrugged watching happily as the rest of the crew and her brothers slowly flooded into the room. Fortunately they all knew better than to go charging until the rest of the guests showed up. Both girls could be quite vengeful when they wanted to be.

"Where's the cabbage, Venom where did you put my cabbage," Stork groaned zipping around the snack table searching every inch for his precious vegetable on its well-deserved platter.

"In the kitchen," she told him with a look of disgust on her face, "I hid it in a box in the fridge. That stuff reeks you know."

Stork glared at his younger sister while he strode to the fridge and grabbed the box full of his delicious cabbage. Venom made a face once she caught a wif of it, as did everyone else. The only thing was that they hid there faces of disgust when Stork looked their way while Venom's actually got worse.

Stork scowled at his younger sister, who could only shrug as a reply. The Storm Hawks watched, silently cringing, the last thing they need was the two siblings to start arguing. There arguments could go on for days! Luckily, everyone's attention was taken from the scene and redirected to a beeping coming form the dash of the steering system.

"Oh my God," Venom yipped, "People are here! People are here!"

She screamed for joy, jumping onto her brother and kissing his cheek from happiness; the previous almost-argument completely forgotten. The Storm Hawks stood flabbergasted as she skipped off to the bay. Piper broke free of the group and followed closely, not wanting Venom to trip, crash into something or break something…which she'd had done before on a number of occasions.

She could hear the rest of the group following a little farther behind; her brothers had hung back in the bridge. Most likely feeling strange about another family joining the crew for the day, either that or they wanted to sneak some food before it was all gone.

Venom stopped suddenly when she could clearly hear the sound of skimmers heading towards the hanger. She giddily danced in the spot, jumping up and down as she did. Soon two regular sized skimmers came into view, one a distinct hot-pink colour and the other one a more toned down green.

The quickly landed in the hanger, each coming to a loud skimming halt. The hot-pink skimmer had a young girl on the back, around the age of Venom. She had a soft-pink colour for skin as well as bright yellow marking. Her three-toned hair, two shades of pink and one red, pulled back into pigtails with her bangs pulled back by a large clip. Her eyes were a bright blue, the exact same shade as the short dress she was wearing.

On the other skimmer were two merbs, the boy two years older than Venom and the girl a year younger. The boy was pure white with black markings. His eyes were a bright green and his hair was in a bob cut, black, with a streak of white down on bang. He wore a tight orange shirt and baggy kaki pants. The girl on the other hand was blue, her minuscule amount of markings a dark navy and her eyes and hair a bright red. She wore a large shirt with the name of some sort of band on the chest as well as black sweat pants and simple black shoes.

The pink merb girl and the boy jumped from their skimmers running towards Venom at full speed. She ran back quite eagerly, the three of them colliding saddening into a hurricane of lung-crushing hugs and very loud "I missed you's". The blue girl behind took her time to get off; Venom left her first two guests to go up and give her a simple hug.

Venom then turned towards her squadron happily.

"Okay guys I guess introductions are in order," she giggled pulling the pink merb in front of her, "This is Sophie, she's an extremely old friend of the family."

"Hi," Sophie said calmly before noticing Stork, "HI STORK!"

She ran at full speed and jumped on him throwing her arms around him and knocking him down to the ground. Meanwhile, Venom got back everyone's attention with a bit of a grunt and pulled the white merb in front of her like she had just done with Sophie, "And this is Skunk, another old friend."

"Stork," he screamed and he jumped onto both Stork and Sophie who were still hugging on the ground (while Sophie was hugging and Stork was more about in go into cardiac arrest from stress). Venom chuckled at the three of them rolling around on the ground, while the rest of the group just seemed mildly disturbed.

"And finally this is Liza," Venom said softly pulling the blue girl in front of her body, "She's Skunk's girlfriends. It's nice to see you again doll face."

"You too," she replied with a smile before walking over and pulling Skunk of Stork with amazing force.

"I love you," Skunk said happily. Liza rolled her eyes with a small smirk following.

Piper graciously led everyone in the bridge, after Venom removed Sophie from Stork of course. There the three merbian guests were quickly introduced to Piper's family and the party started quite quickly after.

Most of Piper's younger brothers stayed to the side, playing some strange version of Duck, Duck, Goose involving napkins and an extra pair of shorts while the others strayed around the bridge, a couple sitting with Finn, Venom, Sophie, Skunk and Liza around the main table discussing God knows what.

Aerrow and Piper sat in a more secluded area of the bridge on a few fold out chairs brought out for the party.

"Piper," Aerrow mumbled softly looking at her.

"Yes," She asked knowing exactly what he was going to say, "You're brothers-"

"I know, there's too many of them and are funds are running out."

He nodded solemnly.

"Can we figure this out after the party; I don't want to ruin Venom and Stork's family reunion."

He nodded again and she leaned her head onto his shoulder with a dreamy expression on her face. He leaned over and wrapped an arm around her, placing a small his on the top of her head. She smiled silently to herself.

"Hello," A voice called from the bridge. With all the noise no one had heard the skimmer approach.

"In here Luna," Stork called and in a matter of seconds two un-merb like creatures came onto the bridge.

The older one was in her late forties, early fifties. She definitely was not merbian. She was a tiger-like creature from Terra Saharr known as a Tigrana. She had wild blue hair, bound up behind her head and was covered from head to toe in orange fur which contained the same markings that of a tiger. Only difference was that her stripes were a bright purple. She was dressed quite regally, in a black pants-suit with a string of white pearls around her neck.

The other one however, was much younger. Maybe 23 if not a little younger, by the many similarities the older one was definitely her mother. Though she contained both Tigrana and Merbian features. She was orange with the same purple stripes and blue hair as her mother, even though her hair was straight, but contained the merbian base colour-pattern on her skin. She was not dressed as nicely as her mother, she was garbed into simply a pair of dark-blue waist high jeans with bright green suspenders and a white tank top tucked into her pants. Her blue hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and both her eyes were mixed-matched; one brown, one blue but both containing the olive green back that her mother's species were so famous for.

"Luna," Venom piped jumping up from her table and rushing to hug the younger girl. Luna hugged back reluctantly. She was not a very huggy person that much was obvious.

"And Aunt Mika," she piped once again, throwing her arms around the older women who hugged her back eagerly.

Mika walked over and gave her other nephew a hug while Luna snuck away from the huge scene over new guests to the snack table for some food.

A half-hour pasted and more and more guests started to pill up in the bridge. There was a couple girl's Venom had met in med-school as well as a few more friends of the family.

Finn had been quite enjoying the party so far, Venom and Stork knew a whole bunch of girls and well they were all pretty hot too. Though something told him that Luna wasn't the kind to be messed with judging by how she sat by the snack table with a bit of a scowl on her face. He walked up to Venom-Rose happily but saw the look on her face and frowned.

"Dudette, what's the matter? You've got a killer party going on you know," He said confused standing beside her.

"Garett's not here yet," she mumbled blandly.

"I'm sure he'll show up soon," Finn encouraged felling rather uncomfortable with the situation he now found himself in.

"Yeah I know. But he's got to come real soon. Our marriage depends on it," she whispered almost about to break into tears, "He's supposed to meet Stork today, and if my brother doesn't approve then I don't know what I'm going to do."

Finn patted her back soothingly before going back to the party. He avoided looking at Luna again, because well she really was starting to look rather pissed off.

"Hey are you okay?"

The young half-breed looked toward the voice, surprised to say the least when it wasn't the annoying blonde who kept staring at her.

"Yeah, just kind of bored," she admitted.

"What's you're name," he asked sitting down on a chair beside her.

"What? You didn't hear my cousin screech it when I came in?"

"No, I was in the bathroom."

She laughed softly, smiling to herself a little, "My name is Luna."

"That's pretty."

"Thanks, how about you? You got a name or what?"

"My name?"

"Yes you're name. Would you rather I call you 'boy'?"

He chuckled to himself, "I'm Koi."

"Well then…hello Koi."

"And hello Luna."

Stork walked by the two and groaned to himself. Great there was more love bugs going around the ship and that was the last thing he need. Everyone knows that the pheromone let out when someone is in love attracts some very deadly creatures. Not that anyone cared oh no, no one cared about that.

He stopped mid-track when he saw his sister get up from her seat facing the bridge. The room went silent all eyes on the grey-red merb as she started to smile uncontrollably. The sound of foot-steps was the only thing that could be heard for a few moments, everyone's eyes facing the door.

Soon a tall blue merb emerged in the doorway. His blonde, green-tipped hair tied back in a low ponytail that reached far down his back. His crimson eyes stared to sparkle the moment he caught sight of the young doctor standing only a few feet in front of him.

He was dressed in a black button-up with watching black slacks and a back-pack on his back. He slid the bag to the floor and stood there for a few seconds smiling sympathetically.

Venom couldn't stand anymore and sprung forward flinging herself into his arms. He clutched her body to his tightly. Venom was quietly crying to herself, holding onto Garett for dear life, while he held her with just as much passion, gently ravelling one hand in her hair and keeping another on her lower back.

She reluctantly pulled back and face her brother, still holding onto Garett's waist and his arms draped over hers. Stork stood still for a few moments, his eyes gently scanning the couple. He noticed the small tears smeared on his sister's cheeks as well as the watery eyes the man in her arms had.

And he nodded.

Finn jumped up on the table and cheered and soon the entire room was screaming with joy.

"Oh how sweet," a voice mused sourly from behind them. The room looked from the hugging and slightly blubbering couple to two people standing in the entrance. The noise from their skimmer had been covered up by the party before hand.

"What are you two doing here," Garett snapped standing in front of his bride-to-be protectively.

The girl took a step forward leaving her 'partner' in the back. She took a small crystal from her pocket and looked from it to the boy behind her and back to the crowd. She took in a deep breath and dropped it to the ground.

"Master Cyclonis," Piper sneered taking her crystal staff out from the corner in the room she was near. She always and her staff with her ever since getting back. The rest of the Storm Hawks took fighting stances, ready to pounce at anytime as they ordered the guests to move behind them.

"Were not here to fight," the man behind her barked, taking a crystal from his pocket and also dropping it to the floor.

Cyclonis turned to Ace cautiously and looked back at the room about ready to kill them both on the spot.

"We have come," she started, "to ask for your help."


	22. Examination

Okay, I have totally lost readers on this story XD but its okay I understand, 3 month's without chapters can do that. Though it's nice to know I still have a couple loyal readers.

But expect some more chapters for all my stories, schools over I just have exams next Monday, but then that's it summer break! And my mom says I can bring my laptop to the cottage in August so I can work on chapters up there. Only problem is no internet there…but hey I'll update when September comes around :)

Review Corner~!

Demon Piper: Nice to hear from ya hun~, yes another cliffy! Aren't I evil? Thanks for the review sweetheart; I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Cowgirls Angel Rita: Don't worry about it hun, I get grounded from the computer all the time! I can totally understand! Pfft more like what have they been smoking? XD oh well, hope you enjoy the chapter as well.

Falling For You

By: StarUchiha

Chapter 22: Examination

The room stood in silence, a bit taken back at the events of the last few minutes. Many of the guests had moved rooms secretly, slipping out the door into the corridors of the Condor. The Storm Hawks had subconsciously moved upwards into the room, making their way beside Venom and Garett.

Finally Junko broke the silence, "Help?"

Cyclonis nodded degradingly. Finn huffed a little.

"Why should we help you two," he asked harshly, "all you've done is try to, like, kill us."

The young woman shuffled uncomfortably on the spot, "Yes, that is true."

"How are you even here anyway? Don't you have an empire to run or something?"

Her eyes drifted to the floor as her jaw clenched.

"Not anymore," she spat.

The room went cold. Everyone stared at the young ex-master with wide eyes and mouth's agape.

"So it was true," Piper mumbled to herself – but people around her heard easily.

"You have no power," Venom finished pushing Garett out of her way a little, "What do you need?"

Garett spun around to face her, grabbing her shoulders, "Venom, are you crazy? We can't trust these people. They're psychopaths!"

"I can assure you we are not psychopaths," Cyclonis said as calmly as she could, her rage however still shown through. Behind her Dark Ace looked just as unhappy with the situation; a large scowl twisted up across his face.

"Psychopaths cannot feel emotion," she continued her hands clawing at the other in her lap, "and I do indeed _feel_."

"We both do," Ace added unexpectedly, "and we are not going to harm you, whether you choose to help us or not."

There was another period of silence as the remaining people in the bridge continued to drink in the situation. Some watched the two 'evil' people in front of them, other let them selves drift into deep thought.

Finally the silence was broken, "I'll repeat. What do you need?"

Everyone's gaze fell to Venom, but she looked at none but the younger woman standing in front of her. The grey merb knew that stare; everyone was demanding an explanation – silently.

She looked around the room cautiously, her eyes looking over every face, every expression. People were angry, scared, and horrified among other things. She pushed them aside in her mind and readjusted her attention where she believed it was needed.

"If there's anything I believe in, it's second chances. Now before anyone else speaks up or gives me another look, what do you need?"

Cyclonis took a breath and let her eyes shut for a few moments. The older man behind her walked up and placed a rough hand upon her shoulder. She looked to him quickly and readjusted her gaze to Venom.

"I need you to fix me."

A few people looked to each other confused, a few exchanged simple words but all let their eyes fly back to Cyclonis and Dark Ace.

"Fix you," Venom asked reaching over and holding her future husband's hand for support. She knew where this was going; that was something she knew well.

"I think if this problem keep's up," the room heard her voice hitch through her sentence, "I will die."

Venom removed herself form the group and walked forward a few steps, "come with me."

The young girl complied walking off with Venom and Piper who had thought it best to come along, leaving Ace behind with the group.

A paw flew out from the pack on his back. Ace groaned, talking his backpack off and placing it on the ground as carefully as he could. The group looked at him weirdly, obviously interested at why his bag was moving.

He ignored them and picked Karayan-Salome and placing her on his shoulder. She purred happily and rubbed up ageist his neck as he threw the backpack back on.

He sneezed.

"I hate this," he groaned.

He looked out over the group grumpily. Everyone stared back at him. Suddenly, he wished he had gone with Cyclonis instead of staying out in the bridge.

0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Explain everything to me."

The statement was simple but painful. Cyclonis looked up from lap. She was sitting on a fold out chair in the middle of a small doctor's office no doubt installed recently due to the lack of dents and destruction. She was a little unnerved, looking at both women, also in chairs, in front of her and back to her lap a few times.

"When I was young," she told them harshly – though everyone in the room knew the anger wasn't aimed at them selves, "my father decided that it would be best to use a crystal corset to keep me in line. Only he could control it, and after he died it just became an annoyance in my back. But lately – ever since I lost Cyclonia…I hear him, I see him. I know I'm dreaming, but none the less I feel the pain. Every time it comes it gets worse, it stay's longer. If this keeps up I have no doubt it will kill me."

Venom nodded to herself before turning to Piper who looked a little horrified, but not surprised.

"No doubt you came here because of my old experiments," The merb mumbled leaning into her chair and letting out a light breath.

"Yes, I have heard a lot about them, especially your work on Ecylpsia Parathonis."

Venom chuckled, "yeah there are a lot of those."

She got out of her chair and motioned for Cyclonis to do the same. She did, keeping her head up proudly.

"I need you to show me the problem."

Piper got up behind Venom while Cyclonis let her dress fall to the cold floor. She turned around giving the doctor and the crystal specialist a view of her back and corset. Venom looked the device over swiftly.

"I need you to take off your bra. It's in the way."

Cyclonis shot her a death stare over her shoulder.

Venom smiled a little, "please?"

The young girl cussed under her breath and took of the garment in a sloppy fashion. Venom nodded, humming a little as she let her eyes trail over every detail of the torture device. She ripped out a pair of latex gloves from the box beside her sink and shoved them on her hands. She cautiously pulled and prodded little parts of the corset.

Her face sharpened by the end of her examination. Venom sighed, tearing the gloves from his hands and discarding them in the nearest trash can. Piper looked to her sadly.

"What can I call you," Venom asked the girl softly.

Cyclonis, a little confused answered, "Cyclonis, it's a bad name but one none the less."

"Cyclonis-sweetheart, I'm going to need to take x-rays. Lots of them. Then Piper's going to have to explain to me the whole crystal dynamic to this. If we are able to do anything it's going to take us a little while until we will know."

She watched as the half-naked girl in front of her nodded, but did not look at them.

"Good," Piper said soundly, "We should probably send all the guests home."

"Yeah," Venom agreed, "I think the party's over now. Cyclonis, we'll let you get dressed again. See you back on the bridge?"

"Yes."

"Good then, don't be long."

The Storm Hawks proceeded out the door, leaving Cyclonis to dress.

0x0x0x0x

Alright not much of a chapter, but at least I'm updating! That in it's self is a bit of a miracle… oh well R&R please!


	23. Theories and Throw Up

Alright, if this is getting posted that means I've just come back from vacation! One which didn't give me as much alone time as I had initially wished, but I did get some work done. I hope you all enjoy this update.

Review Corner~!

Lady Snowstorm: Yesh! And now I'm back again!

Lady Lyon: Well it's nice to hear from you :) I really will continue writing it, it's just going slowly because of all my active stories.

Snuggle boo: Thanks for all the reviews! Its appreciated!

Falling For You

By: StarUchiha

Chapter 23: Theories and Throw Up

It had been two months since Cyclonis and Dark Ace had boarded the Condor and ended the biggest party the ship had ever seen. Two months. And they both were getting very impatient with the progress by Venom-Rose and Piper. No one could really blame them for that, for other things yes, but certainly not for the disintegrating patients between the both of them. She had, had so many x-rays she now knew how may bolts could be seen on the outside of the machine, and the name of every part that could be seen as well. Her back was red and raw from the countless episodes that had happened on the Condor, and they seemed to be increasing. With each one getting worse as well, the ex-master knew that if this _partnership_ with the doctor didn't work out, it would be her last.

At least the Condor wasn't nearly as crowded as when they came. All of Piper's many brothers had been sent to live with Harrier. They now were now the official choir for Terra Rex. Piper missed them all desperately, but knew they'd be better off with Harrier. He could afford to feed and house them, which was something the Storm Hawks couldn't. The only person who remained on the ship now (who wasn't a brother, Storm Hawk, or Cyclonian) was Garett. He and Venom both refused to part after being separated for so many months, and being a new sky knight he did have a number of things still to learn before he went off on his own. That and he did want to get in good with his soon to be brother-in-law who was still extremely weary about him, and his engagement to Venom.

Unfortunately, even due to the sudden population drop, the Condor was as busy as ever. Ravess had taken her stolen post as Master of Cyclonia seriously. She was much easier to stop without Dark Ace and Cyclonis leading the way, but the number of fights they had fought was well above what it used to be. She was a violent one. When Cyclonis was Master, she planned everything with meticulous detail. Ravess through an idea out and the entire army was sent to complete it. It was exhausting to keep fighting her, but a lot of the time, due to vast number of soldiers, many squadrons were brought in to fight off their current plan until it was broken. Of course, fighting wasn't the only thing that kept everyone busy. Since Venom refused to fight, she was constantly working with every crystal book she could get her hands on, all her x-rays, all her test results, and all the information she could get pertaining to the type of torture device stitched into Cyclonis's back. Piper was also around to help her whenever she could, but the fights often kept her and the rest of the team and Garett completely out of energy.

The grey-red merb was currently hunched over the table in the main bridge. She could hear yet, another battle raging outside and the faint talking of Cyclonis and Dark Ace off in the other room, where they remained handcuffed to the shower bar in the main bathroom, but she paid it no mind. Books and information print-outs were spread out violently across the table; some had fallen off and remained un-touched on the floor. Seemingly hundreds of lined-papers were in front of her, with theories and treatments scribbled onto them messily. With a pencil in her mouth she went over everything for what seemed to be the 200th time, and sighed. Some of her ideas were okay, and after two months of constant research she had an okay idea of what exactly was causing the corset to lash out. Why Cyclonis often saw her father during her episodes, was probably because of the pain. Being hurt so many times by her father in this way had made a grove in her brain. The hallucination was her brain creating an answer until a proper one could be given. It was a simple coping mechanism. But why it was happening so often was still a mystery, as why it was getting worse.

"Maybe it has something to do with the crystals," She mumbled leaning her face into her palms, "But Piper said they were all dead. But they are the power source. But it could be her mind trying to flush something out of its system. But – oh shit, there are too many fucking variables. I just gotta figure out what the useless information is and toss it out of the equation. Simplify it."

She nodded, almost insanely, as she rummaged through her papers and books. Papers flew everywhere. Soon the main deck was almost covered in a thick blanket of papers. Outside, the fight slowly came to a halt, but the merb didn't hear it. Crinkled papers in her hands, she read everything she ever wrote, over and over and over.

She groaned and through everything in her hands down, "I fucking need Piper. This crystal shit is so messed up!"

"It would be a lot less confusing if you got some sleep," a voice said sympathetically from behind her.

Venom turned to look at the culprit who just broke her focus, "I can't; I shouldn't. Piper, it's been two months and we've barely gotten anywhere."

"And you're not going to get anywhere else unless you get some sleep, you've been so moody lately, and you don't look very good," she noted looking her over, "did you even sleep last night?"

"No…"

"Hey, are you alright? You look like you're going to-"

Piper was immediately cut off by Venom running across the room to the nearest waste basket and unloading her stomach. Piper ran after her, and held back her hair while her body did its work. Garett came up behind her and took over. When she stopped, Garett picked her up in his arms. Venom struggled ageist him, trying to get down to the floor and get to her notes. Stork cautiously made his way over to his struggling sister, dressed in full protective gear, and sprayed her over with an extra-strong disinfectant spray.

"Now you," he groaned, "are going to go to bed and sleep, because if you don't, you'll snap and then we'll all be doomed."

"But I have work to do," she slurred, with a yawn following.

"Your brother's right," Garett insisted throwing her over his shoulder so she could struggle out of his grip as easily, "You need sleep. I'll come wake you up at noon for lunch."

He started to walk her out, when she spoke up, "Aww, you're not going to sleep with me?"

"Not now."

"Pleaseeeeee!"

"No, we've done enough of what you're thinking of over the last few months to last a lifetime; you can wait a few more days."

"Damn."

Aerrow chuckled as he started to pick up some of the notes which had dropped to the floor. Piper and Junko helped him. Piper looked over all the notes she could before placing them back on the table from which they came. Her mouth flat-lined, as she went over all the facts and ideas. There was so much information; it was no wonder Venom hadn't slept properly over the last two months. Her brain was probably buzzing with so much information it made it nearly impossible. She quickly started separating everything to do with crystals into a separate pile from every other paper. She may not have known much about the medical side to the problem but she could certainly help with the part she did know about.

Once everything had been collected and she had separated the crystal related notes from the other information, she sat down at the table. She spread out the papers and continued to start organizing them into complex sub-categories. She frowned at all the papers. Venom's notes were so disorganized, and messy. Her writing was barely legible. She had notes that seemed like something promising but then just cut off into a mass of scribbles where her brain must have come to a halt. Piper took the nearest pencil, which had landed on the floor, and looked over the notes. She crossed out anything that surely wouldn't lead to anything, and finished any fragmented facts. As she continued Garett came back into the room and went straight for the kitchen.

"She asleep," Piper asked going back to the notes.

"No," Garett replied, "She says she really wants crackers before she sleeps."

"Crackers? They're in the shelf above the stove."

"Thanks."

Garett left with the box, and Piper let her mind envelope the writing in front of her. Over the next few hours, life went on without her. The enormous amount of chicken scratch writing made it hard to work with, but she managed. She stretched out her fingers after feeling a looming cramping which she knew would eventually come. Taking out a clean piece of paper from underneath a messy pile of flipped over books and wrinkled paper; she started re-writing all the important information. Paper after paper, she finally finished.

The rest of the team came into the room slowly. Finn, still wet from having a shower, and Junko went straight for the hanger to start on some much needed repairs to just about every vehicle. Stork turned the ship off of auto-pilot and took over, after he sprayed every inch of the bridge with disinfectant. And finally Aerrow, Radarr and Garett had sat down, opposite Piper, and were in an in-depth conversation pertaining to different ways to manoeuvre a skimmer in battle. Piper looked up at the red head from behind the top of the current paper she was holding. She smiled a little and went paper to reading her newly written notes.

Then something caught her attention. She shook her head for a second, and then went back to them. The same facts caught her eyes. The crystals from the corset were directly fused with some that had been implanted in her Cyclonis's father's brain. When he died, he killed the link and killed the power in both crystals. She grabbed the book Venom had marked as 'corset dynamics' and flipped to the nearest crystal diagram. She compared it too the one she had made off of Cyclonis's back. It didn't match. In the original drawing from the book, an Axis crystal had been used for harmonizing and powering the device. In Cyclonis's back a Solaris crystal had been used. Piper sighed; a Solaris crystal could be used for the same thing as an Axis crystal but it can't be control nearly as easily. This explained why the ribbon was used, a Solaris's crystal power is much higher than an Axis crystal and when used to power other crystals it needs many to create a harmonic-like bond. On its own, it's fine and usually none dangerous, but when it's mixed with the crystals used in the corset it creates more pain than an Axis crystal would.

"What time is it," she asked absentmindedly.

Aerrow checked the clock and answered, "It's almost noon."

"I need to go talk to Venom," said told him, scooping up all her notes and the 'corset dynamics' book and ran from the bridge.

She found Venom in her room, sleeping. She was half way off her bed, her arms resting comfortably on the floor, and her lower body still on the mattress. The box of crackers Garett had brought her earlier was empty on the ground on top of some laundry that hadn't made it in the hamper yet. Piper re-adjusted the pile in her arms and fumbled across to where Venom slept, trying her best to avoid everything on the ground. Her hands full, she nudged the merb's nearest arm with her foot. Venom stirred and rubbed half her face with her left hand.

"Well this is weird," she mumbled, "why am I down here?"

"I don't know," Piper urged, "but get up, I think I found something."

"Something, something, something," Venom-Rose's voice was groggy, and Piper knew she wasn't fully awake yet, "somethinnnnnnggggggg – what something?"

"Something important, could you try to get up?"

"Do or do not, there is no coffee cup. I need my coffee."

"Okay, c'mon and we'll get you coffee and then we've got something important to go over."

"Coff-ay!"

Venom pushed herself up from the ground and expertly, even in her sleepy state, walked passed the obstacles on the ground and out the door. Piper followed as best she could, but left the papers atop Venom's bed so they could come back and discuss them in privacy. She found Venom in the bridge leaning over her fiancée's back.

"Is that coffee," she asked him leaning her hands on his shoulders.

"Uh, yeah it is."

"Good."

She reached over him and stole the cup from the table. Garett rolled his eyes and watched as humorously as she chugged the dark liquid down. She smiled giddily when she finished the cup. She placed it in Garett's hands gingerly and skipped back to Piper, and pulled her along by the wrist back to her room.

"Alright," she slapped her hands together and rubbed them like a villain in an old movie, "What's this 'something important' you kept telling me about?"

Piper scrambled to where she left the information, Venom followed closely. The young Altarian quickly relayed her findings to the woman beside, refusing to leave out any details. Venom listened to every word intently, her eyes growing wider the more she under stood. She grabbed the notes from Piper's hands once she had stopped her speech.

"The link," she said softly, "when it was broken, the crystals lost the main power source besides the Solaris crystal, but Solaris crystals can recharge from direct sunlight."

"Actually the UV light, exposing it to direct sunlight is just the easiest way to get it."

"Okay, then it makes sense. She started experiencing these episodes when she left Cyclonia. In Cyclonia she stayed indoors all day, barely went outside, and when she did she was covered from head to toe. Anytime the Solaris crystal is given enough power it must go off for some reason."

"It must be the broken link," Piper said, "When a person is connected with a crystal, nothing can be changed. And with no one controlling this crystal is become a live wire bouncing around a puddle. The episodes are probably getting worse and more frequent because the crystal is out of control. All the wear it's probably gotten over the last few months since she's been kicked out of Cyclonia has just kicked in into overdrive. We're going to have to keep her completely out of the way of anything that emits UV rays or at least keep her covered."

"I hope that's not a long term solution. For how much she's been secluded all her life she's probably more than vitamin D deficient. Unless she starts downing vitamin's about 24 hours a day she could easily become anaemic or suffer malnutrition. It's just not healthy to be inside for any long periods of time."

"Of course it won't be for forever, but just until you and I can figure out a way to get it out of her."

"We can't just remove it?"

"No, with the Solaris crystal, as unstable as it maybe, it's keeping the bond between the crystals. Think of the corset like an electric current. If you take out any part out from the circuit without turning off the battery, you could run the risk of a short circuit. The only difference between a circuit and the bond between the crystals is that you take away one component and you get a supernova. With the power source cut off while still in play, the crystals will explode."

"So, how do we not make that happen so I can get her on the operating table?"

"I don't know," Piper admitted.

"Then," Venom sighed, "It looked like we've got a lot more work to do."


End file.
